Caminho para o Inferno
by Roberta Barros
Summary: Levado pelo Primeiro Mal, Spike é forçado a matar. Isso você já sabe, mas será que Buffy irá conseguir matar o vampiro desta vez? Sou péssima com sumários, leia para saber o que acontece. Buffy e Spike, Anya e Xander WIP
1. Beba Seu Sangue, Spike

**título**: Caminho para o Inferno

**autora**: Roberta Barros

**classificação**: PG-13 para essa parte

**tipo**: AU (começa no episódio Sleeper da sétima temporada e vai AU a partir daí, com algumas semelhanças com os episódios seguintes)

**casal**: Buffy/Spike e Anya/Xander (pra começar).

**spoilers**: Nenhum, se você acompanhou a série até o final.

**disclaimer**: Buffy, Angel e todo o "Buffyverse" pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, etc, etc. Isso significa especificamente que não pertencem a mim. Ah, vai dizer que não sabia... Então, não me processe por ter pegado os personagens e usado em algumas horas de diversão – a produção dessa fanfic.

A visão dos personagens mostrada aqui pertence somente à escritora da fanfic (eu!) e não reflete necessariamente o pensamento do criador da série ou de seus roteiristas. Entendeu?

**resumo**: Levado pelo Primeiro Mal, Spike é forçado a matar. Isso você já sabe, mas será que Buffy irá conseguir matá-lo desta vez? Essa página contém o prólogo e a primeira parte.

* * *

**Caminho Para O Inferno**

(De boas intenções está pavimentado o caminho do inferno – Ditado Popular)

ooo

**Prólogo **– Começou...

**lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate(1)**

ooo **  
**

"Começou... Reúna todas..." Robson, com dificuldade, tentou explicar para seu velho e querido amigo Rupert Giles que o que o Conselho sempre temera já havia começado a atacá-los um a um e não planejava parar apenas nele e em sua pupila.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vou cuidar de tudo..." o sentinela de Buffy começou a responder, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele estava chocado com a cena e, por isso, não chegou a ver a figura encapuzada esgueirando-se por detrás de si e mirando o machado na direção de seu pescoço, mas parte de si percebeu o que estava preste a acontecer.

Giles perdeu o controle de seu corpo, cedendo o comando ao outro ser com quem o compartilhava atualmente. Seria melhor se _ela_ cuidasse da situação.

Assim, tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundo. Seus cabelos, seu corpo, seu rosto, tudo nele, enfim, transmutou-se em outra forma; uma forma feminina. Virando-se agilmente e segurando o braço do homem, ela torceu-o violentamente para forçá-lo a soltar a arma. O capuz do atacante escorregou para seus ombros, revelando sua face hedionda. Um esgar de dor cruzou seu rosto, mas ele não gritou. Estava surpreso demais para isso.

"Agora, isso foi muito rude, homenzinho," ela disse a milímetros de distância do rosto de seu atacante. Com um movimento rápido, segurou-o pelo pescoço e esmagou sua traquéia, soltando-o em seguida. Ele caiu ao chão com um som abafado.

De repente, outro a atacou pela frente. Ela facilmente deu um jeito nele também. "Ah, qual é? Vocês não sabem quem eu sou? Eu costumava ser adorada, venerada. Oh, pelo amor de Deus..." reclamou. "... Ou, melhor ainda, pelo amor de _mim,_" completou soltando o segundo corpo no chão, com uma risada um tanto quanto insana.

Logo em seguida, voltou ao vestíbulo. Os sapatos que calçava, agora muito folgados para seus delicados pés, ficaram pelo caminho. Olhando para o espelho na parede revirou os olhos para sua imagem, desagradada com o que via.

Ela rolou seus olhos. Aquilo era tão chato! Ele _sabia_ o quanto ela detestava que ele a trouxesse para a superfície usando aquele tipo de roupa. No meio do caminho, já esquecera completamente o outro sentinela ferido. Aquilo não fazia parte de suas preocupações, mas sim das d_ele_.

"Rupert, você sabe o quanto eu detesto quando você faz isso... Onde estão minhas roupas?" ela reclamou, em um tom quase infantil.

"Você não vai precisar delas. Agora volte para o Robson e veja se ele ainda está vivo, sua garotinha mimada e superficial," uma voz firme ordenou dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que era melhor para si mesma e então, mesmo de má vontade, obedeceu. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Robson e tomou-lhe o pulso. "Ele está morto. O que mais eu devo fazer?" ela disse em tom entediado.

"Agora deixe-me tomar o controle de novo."

Ela obedeceu imediatamente. Não queria ficar ali, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos, não sem suas roupas de seda.

Era certo que aquele era um bom hospedeiro. Melhor até mesmo que Ben, com quem tivera uma convivência relativamente pacífica por mais de duas décadas. Porém, às vezes, Rupert Giles conseguia ser absolutamente enervante. Especialmente quando esquecia de detalhes como trazer suas roupas. Mas ele era mesmo muito forte.

Giles, agora de volta de novo ao controle de seu corpo, balançou a cabeça tristemente. Pobres Li An e Robson. Era melhor começar a fazer os preparativos para arrebanhar todas as outras Caça-Vampiros em potencial, conjuntamente com seus respectivos sentinelas, e levá-los para Sunnydale, agora que todos estavam correndo tanto perigo. Porém, ainda não sabia – e nem queria imaginar – como Buffy reagiria quando soubesse que Glory estava de volta. Um pouco mudada, mas ainda Glory. Ainda assim, sabia que era necessário que Buffy soubesse tudo o que acontecera desde que pulara daquela torre e, decidido, resolveu contar para ela assim que tivessem uma oportunidade a sós.

Quando estava deixando o prédio, a coisa toda explodiu. Giles foi lançado a vários metros de distância e chocou-se com um carro, que estava estacionado próximo à guia da calçada e, rapidamente, tudo escureceu para ele.

ooo

Primeira Parte – **_Beba seu sangue, Spike._**

ooo

De volta à casa Summers, Buffy já estava cansada de todo aquele falatório. Aquela era sua casa e Spike iria ficar ali.

E não era que ela não respeitava a opinião deles. Pois é claro que respeitava. O problema é que o tempo estava passando e ela sentia que não estavam saindo do lugar. Além disso, o sol havia acabado de se levantar, logo seria hora de ir para o trabalho e Dawn também tinha aula ainda naquela manhã.

"Olha, Buffy, você acha mesmo que é..." Willow ainda tentou manifestar suas dúvidas, mas Buffy a interrompeu.

"Ele vai ficar aqui e ponto final. Como eu disse, nós não temos uma escolha de verdade. Mesmo que ele seja uma ameaça novamente, não há mais ninguém que possa detê-lo a não ser eu," ela disse rispidamente, mas suspirou em seguida, mudando seu tom de voz. A noite havia sido longa e difícil e ela estava cansada, mas sabia que descontar em seus amigos não iria aliviar em nada seu cansaço. "Olha, pessoal, isso é sério. Ele não tem nenhum lugar para ir, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu não posso pedir que Xander o receba de volta no apartamento. É muito perigoso."

"Não que eu o queira de volta ao armário ao lado de onde eu durmo, mas me deixe ser a voz da razão aqui e perguntar: e quanto a Dawn?" Xander tentou racionalizar.

"Ela estará perfeitamente segura na escola, comigo. Além disso, enquanto estivermos aqui, ele permanecerá no porão. Tudo vai dar certo, vocês vão ver," Buffy interpôs, dando uma olhadinha de relance em direção ao vampiro, que permanecia na mesma posição, completamente alheio ao fato de que, a apenas alguns passos de onde se encontrava, decidiam seu destino por ele, sem ao menos consultá-lo.

"Certo, mas e durante o dia?" o rapaz completou sua objeção. "Quem vai ficar aqui para ver se ele não mata o carteiro e enterra no jardim, ou algo do tipo?"

"Ele não vai fazer nada. Mas eu também não acho que ele esteja em condições de tomar conta de si mesmo agora."

"Spike parecia estar tomando conta perfeitamente bem de si, quando me acertou ontem à noite," Xander respondeu esfregando o queixo, ressentido.

"Eu... eu acho que vou para o meu quarto," Willow levantou e retirou-se da sala, os olhos grandes como pires de chá. Agora que Buffy dera sua palavra final, no que ela poderia objetar? Também era uma hóspede ali e tão criminosa como Spike, em seu entender. Pelo menos enquanto estava matando aquelas pessoas, ele não sabia o que fazia. Será que ela poderia dizer o mesmo de si? Provavelmente não, ela concluiu mentalmente. Com o calor da discussão, ninguém percebeu sua ausência.

"Aquilo foi diferente. Tudo é diferente agora e eu não acredito que você não tenha percebido isso ainda. Nós precisamos de um plano agora e, nesse momento, apenas Spike pode nos ajudar a descobrir como essa coisa age," a bruxa ainda escutou Buffy responder, enquanto subia a escada.

"E até quando para que as coisas voltem ao normal para Spike volta a ser o que sempre foi?" Xander proferiu baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

Buffy ouviu perfeitamente o que ele disse, mas, sem querer começar uma batalha naquela hora, ignorou. Ao invés disso, forçou um tom de voz mais otimista à voz e disse, "Ótimo, tudo arranjado. Então, só o que precisamos agora de um voluntário para ficar aqui até a tarde..."

Imediatamente, todos olharam para Anya, que estava calada e desinteressada na conversa, pelo menos até aquele momento. Porém, percebendo no que aquilo implicava, imediatamente se defendeu.

"Ah, claro, por quê não? Se você precisa de uma babá para um vampiro louco e assassino, chame a Anya, porque ela nunca tem nada melhor a fazer!" ela exclamou. "Eu sei que todos vocês têm coisas muito importantes para fazer e tal, mas eu também costumava ter uma vida própria. Antes que ela fosse arrancada de mim," a ex-demônio completou baixinho.

"E eu espero que você não esteja falando de sua carreira no mundo dos demônios da vingança, porque você sabe que estaria morta agora, se não fosse pela Willow.", Buffy respondeu. "Além disso, eu vou estar aqui antes do sol se pôr. Prometo," completou, forçando um sorriso confortador.

"Certo. Que seja... Mas eu prometo que, se ele me matar, eu vou voltar e matar todos vocês. Um por um," Anya revirou os olhos, encerrando a discussão e levantou-se, indo para a varanda. Ela não estava falando anteriormente de sua breve volta ao time de D'Hoffryn, mas sim a vida e a independência que perdera quando Willow destruíra a Magic Box. Mas Buffy estava certa, ela admitia. Também devia sua vida à bruxa ruiva.

Xander também se levantou. Ele tinha uma reunião marcada para as sete horas e não podia se atrasar.

"OK, obrigada, Anya. Tchau, Xander," disse Buffy, vendo-os sair e levantou-se também. "Dawn, você pode voltar para a cama, se quiser. Ainda temos duas horas," completou, voltando-se para a irmã.

Dawn, de má vontade, respondeu algo inteligível e se levantou. Olhou longa e atentamente para Spike, mas ele nem pareceu perceber. Ela definitivamente não aprovava essa recente aproximação de sua irmã mais velha com o ex-amante, mesmo que ele tivesse uma alma agora. De fato, não conseguia nem mesmo entender no que uma alma poderia tê-lo modificado tanto assim aos olhos de Buffy. Ou então ela estava apenas procurando uma desculpa apenas para poder receber o vampiro de volta em sua vida? Do tipo de justificativa como 'Oh, ele tentou me violentar, mas ele tem uma alma agora. Tudo ficará melhor.' Dawn não acreditava em nada daquilo.

As coisas não iam mudar, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista. Claro, ele havia sido seu melhor amigo durante os meses em que Buffy não estava por ali, porque estava... bem, morta, e ajudara os outros a tomar conta dela.

Porém, ficara claro que ele só permanecera na cidade por ter prometido para Buffy que assim o faria se acontecesse alguma coisa, não porque dava qualquer valor à amizade dos dois, pois, quando os outros haviam trazido Buffy de volta, o vampiro simplesmente deixara Dawn de lado.

Mais tarde, a adolescente ficara sabendo que isso acontecera porque ele finalmente conseguira realizar seu sonho de se enfiar nas roupas de baixo de Buffy e não precisava mais bancar o bom moço e ser amigo dela. Tudo fizera sentido para Dawn e ela nunca poderia perdoá-lo por isso. Mas aquilo havia sido apenas uma das coisas que a faziam odiá-lo agora porque, depois que ele atacara sua irmã, começara a se sentir tão traída em sua confiança quanto Buffy deveria estar, se estivesse pensando claramente. Porém, como Buffy não estava...

Dawn estalou os dedos na frente do vampiro para conseguir sua atenção. "Spike?" ela chamou.

"Sim?" ele piscou os olhos, olhou para ela e sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele com um gelado. "Você se lembra quando eu lhe disse que eu o mataria se você voltasse a encostar um dedo na minha irmã, certo?" Spike assentiu. Dawn continuou: "Bem, já que você vai morar aqui de agora em diante, eu gostaria que você soubesse que," ela fez uma pequena pausa, "eu estava falando sério."

"Eu sei que você estava, _Lil' Bit,_" foi a resposta dele.

"Ótimo. Tenha isso em mente, se você decidir perseguir a Buffy de novo," sem esperar resposta, Dawn deu as costas a Spike e deixou a sala, indo em direção às escadas.

A mais jovem das irmãs Summers não conseguia compreender verdadeiramente, nem mesmo agora, o que Buffy havia dito sobre ainda 'sentir algo por Spike' quando as duas conversaram sobre esse mesmo assunto enquanto assistiam o treinamento do time de futebol do colégio algumas semanas antes.

Aquela coisa de Buffy ainda estar sob a sombra de seu breve relacionamento com o vampiro louro e ela sentir qualquer coisa que fosse além de desdém ou mesmo asco por ele, deixava Dawn positivamente furiosa, mas um pouco confusa também. Quando Buffy havia dito aquilo tão vagamente, a garota pensara, pelo menos a princípio, que sua irmã estava confundindo pena por causa da provação pela qual o vampiro estava passando atualmente com algo mais profundo. Em qualquer caso, ela decidiu, certamente divergia do julgamento da irmã. O mais rápido que ela se decidisse por enfiar uma estaca no coração do vampiro, não seria cedo o suficiente em sua opinião.

É claro que nunca passara por sua cabeça adolescente que a irmã pudesse estar sentindo, ainda que involuntariamente, um pouco de responsabilidade pelo destino de Spike, por ele ter ido em busca de sua alma para poder ser um homem melhor para ela. Um que não a machucasse jamais.

Enquanto Dawn conversava com Spike na sala de jantar, Buffy foi para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Mesmo reconhecendo a inocência do vampiro sobre as mortes recentes, ela sabia que ele não estava com o controle sobre si mesmo e, portanto, não era exatamente prudente deixar Anya sozinha na casa e nada para o vampiro poder beber:

"Hmm, pelo menos Dawn deixou um eletrodoméstico inteiro...", ela disse sarcasticamente para si mesma.

Buffy alcançou um vidro no fundo da geladeira, exatamente onde o deixara tantos meses antes e o abriu. Aproximou o nariz dele e fez uma careta, "Blargh! Eww Eww Eww.", ela exclamou, fechando o vidro de novo, o mais rápido que pôde e o deixou em cima da pia. O cheiro era de podridão. "Yep, você sabe que é uma Caça-Vampiros quando tem dois ex-namorados vampiros e um vidro de sangue de porco estragado no fundo de sua geladeira...", ela comentou para ninguém em especial, pois estava sozinha no aposento. O que ela faria? Então ela se lembrou da bolsa de sangue que Spike deixara no congelador, no dia de sua festa de aniversário. Ela se lembrava que não o deixara se alimentar na frente dos estranhos – Sophie e Richard. Assim, certamente, ainda estaria lá.

Ela sabia que o sangue da bolsa era humano – e nunca havia aprovado os métodos dele conseguir tal sangue – e perguntou-se se faria bem ele ingerir aquilo logo após as mortes mas, riscos à parte, seria cruel demais deixá-lo com fome até que voltasse do colégio e pudesse passar no açougue para comprar sangue fresco de porco. Portando, afastou os pensamentos e levou-a ao microondas.

Somente vendo o estado do aparelho é que ela se lembrou. "Ah, maravilha... E agora?" suspirou, pensando numa solução. Será que ele sugaria de um furinho se ela lhe dissesse que era sorvete? Sorvete de sangue humano... ela franziu o nariz em aversão pela idéia que acabara de ter. Alcançando uma panelinha, a encheu de água na pia e a colocou sobre uma das bocas do fogão, acendendo-o. Depois mergulhou a bolsa dentro da panela e esperou que o conteúdo se liquefizesse. Após alguns minutos, retirou a bolsa da água, abriu um buraco e derramou metade do sangue numa caneca, até completá-la e a carregou até a sala de jantar, onde Spike ainda estava onde ela o deixara.

"Hey," ela disse simplesmente, aproximando a caneca na direção do vampiro.

"Hey", foi a resposta dele, piscando os olhos para sair de seu transe auto-induzido, mas ignorou a caneca que ela lhe oferecia. "Como está isso?" ele perguntou, apontando para o ferimento que infringira ao ombro dela, durante a luta dos dois na noite anterior.

"Ah, isso? Está ok," disse ela casualmente, desviando sua atenção do vampiro para olhar para o próprio braço.

"Dói?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Não muito. Eu vou enfaixar antes de ir para o trabalho, não se preocupe."

"Me desculpe por tudo aquilo..."

"Ah, não foi grande coisa. Mas tenha certeza que vai ter que me dar outra blusa," ela sorriu, tentando demonstrar para ele que estava tudo bem. "Agora, vamos, pegue. Beba seu sangue," ela disse sem nenhum sinal repugnância e, com sua mão livre, alcançou a mão dele e o forçou a segurar o objeto.

"Obrigado, mas eu não quero," Spike respondeu, olhando para seus sapatos. "Eu não estou com fome, Buffy."

"Por favor, Spike, beba logo. Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho logo e saber que você está aqui sem se alimentar é a última coisa com que eu preciso me preocupar..." ela bufou, sem perceber realmente como suas palavras soavam aos ouvidos dele.

"Desculpe. Eu não quero ser um fardo para você e eu não vou ser. Eu vou voltar para o meu porão agora," o vampiro sussurrou, levantando-se e depositando a caneca no assento que estava ocupando anteriormente. Depois, dirigiu-se para a porta, completamente alheio ao fato de que o sol já brilhava forte lá fora.

"Spike, espere, não foi isso que eu quiser," ela disse, interpondo-se rapidamente entre ele e a porta de entrada. Ele ainda tentou contorná-la, mas ela o segurou firmemente pelo braço, forçando-o a encará-la e disse, bem séria, "Spike, primeiro ouça uma coisa, está bem? Você nunca mais vai voltar para o porão da escola. Há algo lá fora que quer você," ela fez uma pequena pausa, "Eu preciso de você para derrotar essa coisa que está nos desafiando. Acha que pode fazer isso?"

"Você quer minha ajuda, Buffy? Minha ajuda não é boa pra nada. Eu estou enlouquecendo cada vez mais, você sabe bem disso. Como eu poderia ajudar? Eu matei aquelas pessoas. Sangue, eu sinto o gosto delas na minha boca agora. O seu sangue também. Eu sinto o seu sangue em minha boca.", ele começou a dizer arrebatado.

Ele soava um pouco como Drusilla e aquilo não escapou a Buffy, mas ela o interrompeu:

"Primeiro, se acalme. Aquela coisa estava te deixando louco, sim, Spike. Mas agora você está aqui e está a salvo, entendeu?" ela reafirmou, ainda o segurando e, por um momento a ironia de dizer aquelas belas e vazias palavras logo ali, em sua sala de estar completamente destruída, a atingiu. Mas conseguir abordar sua irmã na própria casa de Buffy havia sido apenas sorte daquela entidade ardilosa e não aconteceria novamente, ela decidiu. Ou assim a Caça-Vampiros pensava. "Além disso, é plena luz do dia e nenhum convidado meu será transformado em uma pilha de cinzas enquanto estiver morando aqui," Buffy brincou de leve e sorriu.

"Não seria uma má idéia, _luv,_" ele comentou.

"Pare com isso. Não é nem mesmo engraçado," ela parou de sorrir e disse seriamente.

"Buffy, você não acha que seria muito melhor usar a sua estaca para dar um fim em mim? Me deixar um pouco de dignidade?" Ele a fitou com seus olhos azuis assombrados.

"Não. Não, é claro que não. Você sabe que eu não poderia fazer isso. Se eu não pude nem mesmo quando você..." ela começou, mas preferiu deixar a frase sem terminar.

"Por quê não? Eu sou bom para nada, você está vendo."

"Nós precisamos de você, eu já te disse isso. Por isso, procure descansar durante o dia. Você pode ouvir música lá no meu quarto, ou mesmo ler algum livro..." ela ofereceu, tentando desviar o assunto.

"Não, não música!", ele gritou, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos. "Por favor, sem música. Sem música..." ele repetiu sussurrando.

"Por quê não? Eu sei que não é o tipo de música punk que você costuma escutar, mas..." ela começou, sem entender do que ele estava falando, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Não, você não entende. Primeiro ele vem e canta, depois você vem e então..." ele tentou explicar, mas estava começando a ficar incoerente de novo.

"Que tipo de música, Spike? Que tipo de música ele canta para você? É isso que está fazendo você fazer essas coisas? A música?" ela perguntou interessada, sentindo que havia algo por detrás daquilo. Que tipo de música poderia fazer alguém matar?

"Eu não consigo lembrar. Eu não quero..." Spike afastou-se de Buffy e enrolou-se sobre si mesmo, num canto da sala. "Não me faça lembrar de novo, por favor."

Buffy andou até ele e agachou-se ao seu lado. Ergueu sua mão para tocar seus cabelos úmidos de suor, talvez confortá-lo, mas um segundo pensamento a fez interromper o gesto. Embora conhecesse bem o antigo Spike, estava desnorteada em como agir com esse novo ser e não sabia como ele reagiria a seu toque.

"Está bem, não vou. Mas apenas cante um trecho para mim. Você pode fazer isso, não pode?" com a voz mais paciente que conseguiu arranjar, ela ainda tentou convencê-lo, alheia ao perigo que corria se ele atendesse seu pedido.

Ao invés de atendê-la, o vampiro encarou-a seriamente, toda a lucidez surpreendentemente de volta em seu rosto anguloso.

"Você tem que me matar, Buffy. Tem que me matar antes que seja tarde e eu mate mais alguém. Se você pressentir que eu sou uma ameaça à vida de alguém, de qualquer um, você vai me matar, certo?"

"Você não vai ser, eu vou me certificar disso. Por isso, cale a boca e deixe de falar besteira."

"Por favor, você tem que me prometer isso!", os olhos dele cintilaram. Eles não eram mais azuis. Eram dourados agora.

"Spike, eu só... Você não está sendo justo. Você tem uma alma agora. E isso é importante." ela se afastou um pouco, cautelosamente.

"Quando você vai aprender? Alma, sem alma, não importa. Eu ainda sou um monstro desprezível e você tem que me matar. Isso é bem simples e é o seu trabalho. É o seu trabalho, maldição! Faça o seu trabalho, Caçadora!" ele a agarrou violentamente pelo braço e bradou, exaltado.

"Não! Me solta!" ela gritou também, assustada com a veemência com que ele dizia aquelas palavras e fez o que já estava acostumada a fazer quando o que ele dizia não era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir – o atingiu no rosto com toda a força, arremessando-o para o outro lado da sala.

A discussão atraiu a atenção das outras moças. Willow e Dawn desceram correndo as escadas e Anya entrou correndo. "O que está acontecendo?" ela disse.

"Nada aconteceu. Eu vou me aprontar para o trabalho," ela dirigiu-se às escadas e, quando passou pelo vampiro, sibilou em sua direção, "Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo e beba seu maldito sangue, porque eu vou te trancar no porão, até eu voltar."

Ela estava realmente possessa com ele, desta vez. Como ele podia falar daquele jeito com ela, como ousava sugerir que ela... que ela... fizesse seu trabalho? Não isso, na verdade, mas a mera sugestão de que ele não passava de trabalho para ela era quase ofensiva.

Foi quando aquilo a atingiu e ela percebeu. E suas próprias palavras;

"_Eu estou usando você e isso está me matando..."_

"_Eu preciso de você para derrotar essa coisa que está nos desafiando..."_

Então, na segurança de seu quarto, Buffy encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Será que algum dia ele seria capaz de entender que ela não poderia simplesmente dar um fim em sua existência? Mesmo se ela entendesse – e ela honestamente acreditava que entendia – o sofrimento no qual ele estava imerso?

Seria realmente uma surpresa que ele pensasse assim? Que ele se visse pelos olhos dela? E, mais importante, seria ela capaz de mostrar a ele que as coisas estavam mudadas agora?

Talvez, algum dia ela contasse a ele. Um dia.

Um pouco antes de trancá-lo no porão, Buffy esvaziou o aposento de qualquer objeto de madeira e retirou suas armas velhas de lá. Apenas por precaução.

Alexia saiu de casa apressada. Ela estava atrasada para a aula.

Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e se mudara com a família para Sunnydale há apenas três meses. Eram originalmente de Nova York e, antes disso, da Espanha, onde Alexia e sua irmã Sophia haviam nascido. Sophia havia se envolvido com os garotos errados e havia morrido baleada na cabeça numa guerra entre gangues de rua. Era por isso que a família havia se mudado para aquela cidadezinha da Califórnia em busca de um pouco de paz...

Naquele dia, Alex havia dormido um pouco a mais. Seus pais haviam se tornado surpreendemente complacentes desde que a filha mais velha havia morrido – não deveria ter sido o contrário? – e não estavam sendo tão vigilantes quanto deveriam nos estudos dela. Como resultado, as notas de Alex, antes uma aluna exemplar, haviam caído vertiginosamente e, naquele dia, ela tinha um compromisso com a conselheira do colégio.

"Merda!" a jovem exclamou sem cerimônia, apressando ainda mais as passadas.

Praticamente agora correndo pela rua, Alexia desviou seus olhos por apenas um instante do trajeto para seu relógio de pulso. Foi quando trombou na estranha figura encapuzada que vinha subindo a rua no sentido oposto. Os livros que ela carregava foram parar do outro lado da calçada.

"Oh, me desculpe, senhor. Eu não estava..." ela sorriu sem jeito, enquanto se aproximava para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas o resto de suas palavras não conseguiram encontrar o caminho para fora de sua boca. Pois, olhando casualmente para ele, percebeu que ele não possuía olhos. Símbolos tatuados cobriam o lugar em seu rosto onde deveriam estar os olhos. Não, não tatuados, uma parte de seu cérebro protestou; parecia que haviam sido gravados ali. E as pálpebras? Ela pensou que estava enlouquecendo, porque pareciam costuradas. Mas quem costuraria as próprias pálpebras? Não gostaria de descobrir.

Mesmo assim, parecia que ele a estava _vendo_. Como se ele pudesse olhar para dentro de sua alma e a profanasse fazendo isso. Aquela foi a sensação mais desagradável que ela já havia experimentado em todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida. Até ali, é claro.

Cautelosamente, mas com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito, Alexia começou a se afastar do estranho e esqueceu completamente de apanhar seus livros. Desde que se mudara para Sunnydale, seus amigos haviam lhe alertado sobre coisas estranhas que simplesmente esbarravam em você naquela cidade, mas sempre imaginara que esse tipo de coisa só acontecesse durante a noite.

Ela virou-se para correr, mas não conseguiu, pois, nesse momento, duas outras figuras encapuzadas surgiram e a agarraram. Ela tentou gritar, mas um deles tampou sua boca.

Eles a carregaram, ainda se contorcendo e tentando inutilmente gritar, para uma viela.

"... Veja nas notícias internacionais de hoje: Explosão de dois prédios no centro de Londres. Especialistas acreditam em manobra terrorista, mas ainda nenhum grupo assumiu a autoria do atentado..."

"Isso foi legal, cara. Muito legal!" o rapaz louro desviou sua atenção da pequena tela de TV para olhar com uma admiração quase devotada seu companheiro.

"Obrigado. E essa foi apenas a fase A do plano."

"Legal! Quando você disse que voltou da morte e que nós íamos dominar o mundo, eu não acreditei, mas agora. Wow!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Agora cale a boca, que eles estão falando da chuva de fogo em Los Angeles.."

Não vai dizer que isso é obra sua...?"

"Bem..." o espectro respondeu com ar de falsa modéstia.

"Wow! Muito legal!" Andrew arregalou ainda mais os olhos em admiração. Ele quase parecia um garotinho que havia encontrado um pônei embaixo da árvore de Natal. Se o garotinho tivesse recém degolado seu melhor amigo, que fique claro.

Spike e Anya estavam no sótão, sentados um defronte do outro; o vampiro sentado na cama de armar que Buffy deixara para que ele pudesse dormir durante o dia e a ex-demônio numa cadeira bem defronte. Enquanto ele lia seu livro, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, parecendo fascinada. Por fim, o vampiro desviou sua atenção do livro e a encarou. Limpou a garganta e, sentindo-se desconfortável, disse:

"Sabe, quando Buffy pediu para que você ficasse aqui, vigiando para que eu não fizesse algo idiota, eu não acho que tivesse isso em mente."

Ela piscou os olhos, como se só percebesse o que estava fazendo, naquele momento:

"O quê?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha cheia de significado para ela.

"Oh. Isso... Eu aqui com você e tal e coisa..." ela desviou o olhar por uns instantes e alisou a própria saia, pensativa. "Eu não estou querendo fazer sexo com você, se é o que está pensando. É só que eu nunca havia visto uma alma dentro de um vampiro, antes. Me diz; como é?"

"Como é o que? Você quer dizer, ter uma alma?" o vampiro perguntou surpreso. Ninguém havia feito aquela pergunta a ele ainda, mesmo todos já sabendo do que havia acontecido com ele. Por quê aquela garota, entre todos, iria se importar com sua situação atual? Mas, aparentemente, ela se preocupava ou, pelo menos, estava curiosa a respeito, pois assentiu.

"Você me diz primeiro, tem a sua a mais de um milênio, não é?" ele disse pendendo levemente a cabeça para o lado e lhe dando um meio sorriso, que não chegou aos seus olhos.

"Isso é diferente. Vampiros supostamente não deveriam ter alma."

"E eu estou começando a ter uma boa idéia do porquê disso..." disse ele baixinho, falando mais consigo próprio do que com ela.

Anya ainda estava olhando para ele. "Então..." ela gesticulou para que ele continuasse.

"Então... é uma agonia vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, como um maldito canal de TV a cabo ou algo do tipo, dentro da minha cabeça. Me acusando, gritando pelo que eu fiz. E me deixe te dizer uma coisa, _pet_, eu fiz umas coisas bem ruins em minha existência."

"Eu posso imaginar isso. Ex-demônio da vingança, lembra?" ela disse apontando para si mesma, quase orgulhosa. O vampiro a olhou curiosamente e ela continuou, "Você vai aprender logo a contornar sua alma."

"E como eu poderia contornar a maldita coisa? É como se ela estivesse gritando o tempo todo comigo. Como uma mãe dentro da minha cabeça, ou algo do tipo e..." Spike começou a explicar, mas Anya o interrompeu:

"A-há! Exato!", ela exclamou, apontando para ele, como se quisesse reter as palavras que acabavam de sair da boca do vampiro.

"Exato... o quê?" ele não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

"Ora vamos, Spike. Em alguma parte de sua vida você teve uma mãe, certo? Uma mãe humana, eu quero dizer."

"Siiiiim...", ele concordou propositalmente lento e olhou-a atentamente, incentivando-a a continuar.

"E o que você fazia quando ela se tornava insuportavelmente chata, tipo, 'Aud, já alimentou os coelhos?' ou 'Aud, aquele Olaf não presta, melhor você parar de se encontrar com ele ou Deus me perdoe, mas eu irei...'' ela começou a divagar, mas calou-se quando percebeu o olhar do vampiro.

"Quem são Aud e Olaf!"

"Deixa pra lá." Anya disse, fazendo um gesto vago. "A coisa importante é que, mesmo quando você ainda era pequeno, já sabia como se desligar de todo o falatório da sua mãe, exceto quando era importante, como, vamos dizer, leve um casaco, não esqueça o guarda-chuva, certo? Oh, e escove seus dentes."

"Minha mãe era realmente silenciosa. Estava sempre doente, a pobre. Mas eu sei o que você quer dizer... A mesma coisa que eu faço com o meu demônio, quando escutar o que ele quer não vai me ajudar em nada."

"É, eu acho que é exatamente isso," ela sorriu largamente concordando.

Spike mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, meditando sobre o que Anya havia acabado de dizer. Por mais simplista que pudesse parecer, o conselho que ela acabara de lhe dar poderia muito bem funcionar.

A estudante agendada para as quatorze horas não apareceu e Buffy, então, afundou-se em sua cadeira. Examinou a ficha da jovem novamente: Alexia Fernandez, segundoanista, notas brilhantes até recentemente, com a morte da irmã mais velha. Na foto, a garota sorria, quase sonhadoramente. Buffy examinou a foto pensando que daria qualquer coisa para ter aquele olhar de novo, mas sabia que era impossível. Olhou para o relógio de parede novamente – 14:25 – e fechou a pasta, percebendo que, se não viera até aquela hora, não apareceria mais. Olhou seu próximo caso: Joy Smith. Joy estava tendo alguns problemas de comportamento, desde que os pais se separaram. Agora, aquela era uma coisa com a qual podia se identificar.

Melancolicamente, Buffy pensou que devia ser algum tipo de piada – uma de mau gosto, é claro – esse seu novo trabalho na escola, aconselhando os alunos. Metade do tempo ela não tinha idéia do que dizer àqueles garotos e na outra metade, oh, bem, melhor não dizer nada a respeito. Mas o salário era razoavelmente confortável e o dinheiro era bem-vindo, especialmente agora que Dawn usara seu machado para "remodelar" metade do primeiro andar da casa. Eles tinham três pessoas morando na casa, Anya e Xander estavam lá o tempo todo e isso para não mencionar o novo-vampiro-com-uma-alma-louco-de-pedra que ela tinha como inquilino em seu sótão agora. Não podia mesmo dispensar o dinheiro.

O telefone tocou. Ela atendeu: "Alô. Buffy Summers falando."

"Oi, Buffy. Como estão as coisas?"

"Hey, Xander. Está tudo bem, eu acho. Eu conversei com a Anya um pouco antes do almoço e ela me disse que está tudo quieto no porão, então eu acho que ele deve ter dormido o tempo todo."

"Eu não estava realmente falando de seu convidado vampiro, mas é bom saber que ele não matou ninguém. Ainda."

"Sim, eu também acho. Então," ela fez uma pequena pausa, hesitante. "Então, eu estive pensando..." ela disse, pretendendo pedir para que ele usasse seus talentos para instalar um jogo de correntes no porão.

"Não, espere," ele a interrompeu. "Eu estou ligando porque um negócio aconteceu."

"O que aconteceu? Anya ligou? Como está...?" mas antes que ela conseguisse completar 'Spike', Xander a interrompeu:

"Acabamos de encontrar o Jonathan aqui no prédio de Ciências. Eu pensei que você gostaria de dar uma chegada aqui para olhar. Mas você tem que se apressar, porque já chamaram o Wood também."

"Então eles voltaram. Talvez tenham perdido o medo da Willow. O que você acha, ele disse alguma coisa?"

"Engraçado você mencionar, porque ele está morto."

"Oh..."

"Isso. E, pelo cheiro, eu diria que ele está morto há mais de uma semana. Talvez, mesmo duas, eu não sei," o rapaz terminou a explicação.

"Eu já estou indo aí," ela disse, desligando o aparelho em seguida e preparou-se para sair.

Na porta, Buffy ainda teve que se desvencilhar de Joy, que chegara mais cedo para o aconselhamento, mas, cinco minutos depois, já adentrava o edifício inacabado, do outro lado do campus. Xander a esperava na porta.

"Então, onde está o corpo?" ela já foi perguntando, enquanto ele a guiava.

"Um dos caras novos o encontrou bem aqui, escondido atrás de uma pilha de material. Ele pensou, a principio, que era algum animal morto. Você devia ver a cara dele, quando veio me contar."

Andaram até uma das salas que estavam servindo de depósito para o material de construção. Xander destrancou a porta.

"Aqui está," ele disse, parando ao lado do corpo, que já estava, misericordiosamente, coberto com um lençol. Infelizmente, isso não o deixava nem um pouco com um cheiro melhor.

"A coisa está feia, então?" ela perguntou e retirou o pano. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, franziu involuntariamente o nariz, em sinal de repulsa.

"É, bastante. O cara que o encontrou estudou com a gente, talvez você se lembre dele. É o irmão daquele garoto da jaqueta, qual é o nome dele? Lance, é isso aí," ele deu um tapa na própria coxa, ao lembrar-se. A administração queria que a obra terminasse antes dos feriados de fim de ano e Xander havia sido obrigado a colocar a companhia a todo vapor e novas contratações haviam sido obrigatórias. "E ele também conhecia o Jonathan," continuou falando, enquanto ela examinava o corpo.

"Yeah. Hmm, sem marcas no pescoço, mas esfaqueado e, parece, drenado... mas sem nenhum sangue por aqui. Quem iria se importar de matá-lo e depois arrastar para cá? Com tantas mortes sem solução aqui na cidade, não é como se a polícia fosse se incomodar de ir muito a fundo nesse caso," ela disse mais para si mesma, meditando sobre a estranheza da cena e sem prestar muita atenção no que o amigo estava dizendo. Levantou-se e Xander cobriu o corpo novamente.

"Sabe, às vezes eu quase tenho pena do Jonathan. Não agora porque ele morreu, eu quero dizer, mas antes disso, quando a gente ainda estava no colégio. Ele sempre estava tentando, eu não sei, ser alguém importante, mas nunca conseguindo. Eu acho que ele não era tão mau quanto o Andrew e Warren. Entretanto, ninguém o forçou a se associar com eles. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, certo?" Xander disse, seus olhos cheios de piedade sincera pelo antigo colega de escola.

"É, acho que sim," ela respondeu pensativa, lembrando-se que fora justamente Jonathan quem a alertara sobre os globos de poder que Warren estava usando para conseguir super-força. Mesmo agora, Buffy não tinha certeza se teria conseguido escapar daquela se não tivesse sido pela ajuda inesperada dele. Era engraçado que tudo o que havia acontecido depois daquela luta parecia ter acontecido tanto tempo antes, como o assassinato de Tara e a conseqüente loucura de Willow, depois a deserção de Spike, embora não se tivessem passado ainda seis meses desde tudo aquilo.

"Senhorita Summers, o que está fazendo aqui?" uma voz surpresa soou atrás dos dois. Era Robin Wood, o diretor do colégio, que acabara de chegar junto com os policiais.

"Eu? Nada." ela respondeu afetando extrema inocência e depois disse para Xander, "É, você está certo. Esse aqui não vai precisar de nenhum aconselhamento. Está mesmo morto. Vou voltar agora para a minha mesa agora. Vejo você em casa," ela deu as costas tranqüilamente ao grupo de homens e deixou o ambiente.

"Que moça estranha..." Wood comentou, quando Buffy saiu pela porta.

"Você nem sabe a metade disso." foi a resposta de Xander.

"Como foi o seu dia?"

"Foi bom. O seu?" Spike comentou, esperando pacientemente enquanto ela terminava a tarefa que a trouxera de volta ao porão.

"Ótimo." ela respondeu, desatenta. "Agora, tente escapar," ela pediu, gesticulando em direção às correntes que o prendiam à parede.

"Tem certeza que essa é uma boa idéia?" ele disse, usando toda sua força para arrancar as correntes da parede, mas elas não saíram do lugar. Tentou novamente. Nada.

"A única que eu tenho no momento. Por favor, tente lembrar da música..."

"Tem certeza?" ele tornou a perguntar, ainda achando tudo aquilo uma péssima idéia, mas ela assentiu, resoluta.

Spike começou a cantar:

"Bem cedo uma manhã, na hora em que o sol se ergue

Lá embaixo no vale, ouvi uma jovem a cantar

Oh, não me engane. Oh, nunca me deixe

Como você pôde, uma pobre donzela enganar?"(2)

"Parece uma... hum... uma bonita canção," ela comentou cautelosamente, dando um passo para trás, na espera de que ele tentasse atacá-la. Porém, isso não aconteceu.

Buffy olhou para ele inquisitivamente. Ele deu de ombros – ou, pelo menos, o quanto conseguiu dar de ombros, visto que estava firmemente preso à parede.

"Parece que não funcionou, não é? Agora, se puder me soltar..." ele sugeriu suavemente, sacudindo de leve as correntes que o prendiam. Ela se apressou a atendê-lo, mas quando olhou para ele, seus instintos lhe disseram que aquele não era o mesmo Spike que ela acorrentara pouco antes. Aquele ali parecia muito confiante, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Voltou à mesma posição que estava e o olhou atentamente. Por fim, decidiu entrar em seu jogo.

"Pena..." ela comentou vagamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dele um só instante.

"É, é sim, _ducks,_" ele concordou, enquanto olhava para um ponto atrás dela.

Ela imediatamente percebeu isso e evitou olhar para trás, intuindo que havia algo lá com eles novamente – muito provavelmente a mesma entidade que o fizera matar e transformar em vampiros todas aquelas pessoas do porão. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo para Spike fingir que estava tudo bem, até conseguir que ela o libertasse.

Buffy não estava planejando fazer aquilo assim tão já. Primeiro ela precisava medir a influência daquele ente sobre o vampiro e trazê-lo de volta, depois disso. Ela não podia bancar a gentil ali. Afinal, aquele não era nem mesmo o 'seu' Spike. Aquele era muito mais perigoso e imprevisível, se é que aquilo era possível. Decidiu que também podia jogar daquele jeito. Já estava odiando tudo aquilo.

"Caçadora, vai demorar muito? Estou com fome," ele deu mais um puxão na corrente. Desta vez, bem mais forte.

"Então... vou te dizer uma coisa, Spikey... Se não me contar o que quero saber, o único sangue que você vai ter vai ser o que sair do seu nariz. Agora, me diga: o que te fez matar aquelas pessoas?" Buffy perguntou, com a voz falsamente doce.

"Eu estava entediado. Agora, se você puder...", ele sorriu maldosamente para ela. Não estava nem mesmo tentando disfarçar agora.

Buffy o socou no nariz, como prometera e disse: "Eu avisei que detesto repetir as coisas, mas eu vou fazer isso, dessa vez. Por quê você matou aquelas pessoas?"

"Por quê você fez isso, sua cadela?" o vampiro gritou, surpreso.

Ela levantou o punho novamente e ele provou, desafiadoramente, o sangue que escorria de seu nariz. Buffy estremeceu involuntariamente e Spike riu de novo. "Tem certeza que prefere que eu fique amarrado? Eu posso ser muito mais divertido, se você me soltar..."

"Não duvido disso. Caso é que eu prefiro você do jeito que está. Por isso, seja um bom menino e... conte tudo."

Os dois trocaram um olhar hostil e ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

"Buffy. Está tudo bem aí embaixo?" uma voz preocupada soou da porta do porão. Era Xander, que ouvira os gritos lá da cozinha.

"Sim, Xander, está tudo bem. Mas já que está aí, traga essa caneca de sangue de porco, que está em cima do balcão."

"Eu não quero nenhum sangue de porco!" o vampiro protestou.

"Por quê não? Não costumava fazer nenhuma diferença para você antes. Depois, nessa casa, é o máximo que vai conseguir.", Buffy contrapôs.

"Você mesma disse, _luv_. Tudo está diferente agora."

A resposta a pegou de surpresa. Ela não imaginava que aqueles dois Spikes compartilhassem lembranças. Se aquilo era verdade, então porquê ele não conseguia se lembrar quando estava em seu estado normal? Ela não possuía resposta para aquilo, mas tencionava descobrir."

"Ótimo. Então fique aí e morra de fome!", ela respondeu e subiu para a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho.

Não completamente sozinho, é claro, sua 'princesa da escuridão' estava lá para lhe fazer companhia, embora Buffy não conseguisse vê-la. Spike podia.

Estava quase no final do turno da enfermeira Adelle Dickenson, quando ela foi chamada ao quarto 401. Na verdade, não era nenhuma emergência real. Apenas Johana Atkins, sua colega de turno, que queria lhe mostrar o quão atraente era o novo interno.

"E você me chamou aqui apenas para isso?" Adelle disse, moderadamente de mal humor embora admitisse interiormente que o homem era, de fato, muito bonito, ainda que com o rosto bem machucado e contusões espalhadas pelos braços e pernas. Ela estava morrendo de curiosidade em saber qual era a cor de seus olhos, mas ele estava inconsciente, embora já fora de perigo e o resto de seu corpo estava coberto pela camisola fina do hospital, mas Adelle não se importaria muito de dar uma olhada por ali também. Ela não conseguiu segurar a falsa carranca por mais tempo e acabou soltando uma risadinha. Johana, que a estava olhando fixamente à espera de uma reação, a acompanhou no riso.

"Bem que eu te falei..."

"Então, já conseguiram contatar a família dele?" Adelle tentou manter sua postura profissional, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Você não me engana, Adelle. Eu sei que a única coisa que você está interessada em saber é se ele é ou não casado."

"Bem, isso é verdade, mas você não pode culpar uma garota por tentar," Adelle piscou para a colega.

"É," Johana respondeu e andou até a porta do quarto, fechando-a. Depois disse com ar conspiratório: "Você sabia? Acharam dois números de telefone no bolso dele, mas um era justamente de um escritório no outro prédio que explodiu e o outro é de um telefone nos Estados Unidos, mas ninguém atende."

"Verdade? Não estão achando que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com as explosões, certo?" Adelle arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Disso eu não sei, mas a polícia quer ser avisada imediatamente, assim que ele acordar. Você não viu os dois policiais que estão montando guarda no final do corredor?"

A Scooby Gang ainda estava reunida na casa na casa de Buffy, embora já fosse noite fechada.

Enquanto Xander reparava as janelas e a porta quebrada, Anya, Dawn e Buffy juntavam os cacos dos objetos triturados e ensacavam para o lixeiro levar na manhã seguinte. A única ausente, Willow, só chegaria bem mais tarde. Ficara na biblioteca do instituto de psicologia tentando descobrir o que poderiam fazer para evitar que Spike tornasse a ser afetado por aquela música, se é que era aquilo que o estava afetando. Buffy achava que era e, no momento, era a única coisa que tinham.

Todos trabalhavam em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. De tempos em tempos, ouviam o vampiro esbravejar furiosamente enquanto forçava as correntes que o prendiam.

"Eu odeio quando ele está desse jeito..." Buffy disse baixinho, para si mesma. Horas haviam passado desde que o deixara sozinho lá embaixo. Na verdade, o que ela odiava era sua impotência em lutar com o que quer que estivesse subjugando o vampiro naquele momento. Sem ter mais o que fazer, continuou anotando mentalmente os objetos que teria que repor. Um brilho captou sua atenção e ela logo viu o que era. Silenciosamente, ela abaixou-se para pegar do chão o porta-retrato quebrado. Nele, ela, sua mãe e Dawn sorriam. Ela afastou cuidadosamente os pedaços de vidro e afagou a foto, pensativa. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se que aquele havia sido um dia muito feliz e especial; a foto havia sido tirada alguns dias depois da cirurgia de Joyce e a senhora Summers ainda estava com a cabeça enfaixada. Buffy não conseguia acreditar que a mãe havia morrido há quase dois anos e o quanto sua vida havia mudado desde então. Ela sabia que, mesmo com o fator sobrenatural de ser a mãe da Caça-Vampiros, Joyce sempre inspirara uma aura de normalidade a casa em que moravam. Silenciosamente, Buffy jurou para si mesma continuar fazendo o mesmo pela irmã.

"O que fazemos agora, Buffy?" Xander perguntou sem olhar para ela, enquanto trocava a vidraça da sala.

"Hu?" ela o olhou surpresa ao ser arrancada de seus devaneios. "Oh. Eu não sei, Xander. Realmente não sei..." ela suspirou e cruzou os braços. "Mas tem alguma coisa lá com ele. Eu quase... quase conseguia sentir essa coisa, na escuridão, rondando, sussurrando coisas, sabe? Queria saber como impedir isso."

"Ou talvez não tenha nada lá e você esteja imaginando coisas. Já pensou que Spike tenha pirado mesmo e esteja fazendo essas coisas sozinho?"

"Sim, já pensei em tudo isso. Essa é uma possibilidade também e temos que estar preparados para isso. Mas eu não acho que seja tão simples assim..." ela discordou, embora em tom neutro.

"Talvez você não queira admitir que seja... que ele ainda seja tão maligno quanto antes," ele se virou e a olhou atentamente por um momento.

"Eu... eu o vi, Xander. Você não acredita em mim, eu sei, mas ele está mudado."

"É. É claro que sim. Ele está matando de novo, transformando pessoas. Quase conseguiu matar você, noite passada... É, está realmente mudado," o rapaz contrapôs sarcasticamente, dando as costas para ela novamente e voltando à sua tarefa.

"Sabe, eu não quero chover na parada de ninguém mas, Buffy, eu acho que o Xander está certo..." Dawn se intrometeu, vindo para perto.

"É. Hmm, eu acho que vou dar uma olhada nele, agora. Por favor, tranquem a porta atrás de mim, está bem?"

"Hey, hey, hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Xander perguntou surpreendido, soltando suas ferramentas no chão e interpondo-se entre sua amiga e a passagem para a cozinha.

"Eu vou tentar trazer ele de volta. É isso o que eu vou fazer."

"Pensei que você não soubesse como fazer isso.", ele ainda objetou.

"Eu não estou absolutamente certa, mas eu acho que eu sei um jeito."

"S-será que nós não deveríamos esperar a Willow voltar? Talvez ela tenha descoberto alguma coisa," Dawn sugeriu, mordendo o lábio inferior com ar de dúvida.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Dawnie," Buffy se forçou a sorrir e acarinhou de leve o rosto da irmã. "Enquanto eu estiver lá embaixo, tente ligar para Londres e descobrir onde está o Giles, ok?" pediu.

"Eu não estou gostando nada disso," Xander respondeu para ela, olhando apreensivo para Buffy. Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ele girou a chave na fechadura. "Nada mesmo."

Buffy desceu os degraus cuidadosamente, carregando a caneca de sangue consigo. Não era sangue de porco e sim humano – o resto da bolsa que ela abrira naquela manhã – mas ele não precisava saber daquilo. Aproximou-se silenciosamente dele.

O vampiro parecia estar dormindo, com a cabeça pendida ligeiramente e os olhos fechados. Ela levou a mão em direção a seu rosto e tocou-o de leve. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela. Não era um bom sorriso. Ela deu um passo involuntário para trás.

"Voltou para brincar um pouco mais, Caçadora?" ele perguntou sardonicamente, sua voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Eu pensei que você pudesse estar com sede..." ela disse e ouviu a leve tremulação em sua própria voz. Odiou-se por causa disso.

Spike farejou o ar e a encarou vivamente.

"Hmm, sangue humano. Eu estou começando a gostar desse serviço de quarto," ele riu.

Como ele poderia...? Mas é claro que podia. Pelo cheiro, eis como descobrira. Ela se chutou mentalmente por não ter pensado que Spike poderia identificar o sangue apenas com seu olfato apurado. Seu blefe estourara bem em sua cara.

"Eu pensei que seria melhor se eu o trouxesse de volta agora..." ela aproximou a caneca dos lábios do vampiro, mas ele não mostrou nenhuma intenção de tragar o conteúdo.

"Vamos, Spike, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Você sabe disso!" ela protestou perante a irredutibilidade do vampiro.

"Isso é muito tocante, mas eu estava pensando exatamente o contrário, embora, se você me oferecesse o seu pescoço, o jogo poderia ser outro..."

Ela riu. "Em seus sonhos garotão..."

"Ou nos seus..."

"Que seja. Agora, beba!" Buffy exclamou, forçando mais uma vez a xícara contra os lábios dele. Ele sorveu o primeiro gole e seu rosto se modificou, assumindo a máscara do vampiro. Ameaçadoramente, Spike arreganhou as presas sanguinolentas para ela, como uma fera selvagem, mas acabou cedendo e por fim bebeu todo o sangue, até a última gota. Ela apenas o observou, mantendo o rosto cautelosamente inexpressivo.

Depois de um tempo, ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado: "Eu lhe disse que não ia dar certo, _luv_. Talvez apenas ele possa me controlar usando a canção."

A declaração a pegou despreparada, ela não estava esperando por aquilo. "Então, você quer dizer que não se lembra? Não se lembra de nada?" ela disse, olhando para ele atentamente. Talvez fosse apenas uma encenação, afinal.

"Por quê? O que aconteceu? Eu contei algo? Algo útil?" ele disse, genuinamente esperançoso e ficou aguardando a resposta.

Por fim, ela sorriu, acreditando nele. "Nada muito útil, infelizmente, mas nós podemos trabalhar nisso," ela disse, alcançando as chaves e se preparando para soltá-lo.

"Não!" ele exclamou, sacudindo vigorosamente a cabeça. "Não faça isso!"

"O que? Por que não? Quer dizer, a experiência acabou, você não precisa mais ficar preso," ela disse, surpresa com a veemência naquelas palavras.

"_Pet_, eu..." Por onde começar? Ele não queria assustá-la, mas ela não estava vendo um fator importante ali. Continuou: "Nem mesmo eu confio no que eu poderia fazer, se você me libertar. E se alguém passar na rua assobiando essa canção? E se...", ele abaixou o olhar, envergonhado. "E se ele vier e me fizer machucar você? Ou a _Nibblet_? Eu preferiria morrer a colocar em risco qualquer uma de vocês mas... m-mas eu sou fraco, Buffy. É isso que eu sou," ele gaguejou, chorando agora, desesperadamente tentando engolir os soluços.

Titubeante, Buffy levantou a mão, mas, ao contrário do que acontecera naquela manhã, desta vez não a recolheu de novo. Delicadamente secou as lágrimas do vampiro e depois afagou seu rosto, dizendo: "Eu sei que você não machucaria nenhum inocente por vontade própria. Eu acredito em você."

"Você não sabe disso. Você nunca saberá o que eu sou, o que fiz, o que eu ainda estaria fazendo se eu não...", ele fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lembranças amargas de seu passado e deixou as palavras morrerem no meio do caminho, mas ela sabia o que ele deixara implícito. _O que ele seria se nunca a tivesse conhecido e o amor que sentia por ela não o tivesse modificado_. Ela finalmente entendeu o que ele dissera algumas noites antes, não era o chip. Nunca fora o chip, mas sim sua alma. Buffy havia sido sempre a alma do vampiro e quando aquilo não fora o suficiente e ele a atacara, saíra para reconquistar sua própria alma e voltara para ela.

Buffy engoliu em seco, tentando dominar os sentimentos confusos que a estavam rasgando em duas. Ele parecia tão fragilizado e derrotado. Aquilo era demais para Buffy suportar. Ele sempre fora confiante e ela nunca o vira naquele estado, mesmo quando ele fora capturado pela Iniciativa e tivera aquele chip implantado em seu cérebro.

Spike finalmente abriu os olhos e encarou. "Fraco.", ele repetiu pesaroso. "É o que eu sempre fui, fosse como humano ou vampiro, _luv_." A dor era quase palpável em sua expressão.

Ela tentou sorrir, sentindo as próprias lágrimas no fundo de sua garganta. "Não, você não é. Você sempre foi o mais corajoso de nós dois. E agora você tem que se lembrar disso e voltar a ser forte. Por mim," ela inclinou-se e beijou-o ligeiramente nos lábios para assegurar sua confiança nele e olhou para dentro de seus olhos perturbadoramente azuis. Lá dentro, ela viu uma mistura de amor e paixão, mas também confusão e medo. Espantada por ter sido carregada pelo momento, Buffy desviou o olhar e deu um passo para trás. "Eu... hmm... Eu vou voltar mais tarde para ver se você está bem, ok?" ela disse, sentindo seu rosto em brasas e o coração dando pinotes dentro do peito. Sem esperar resposta, ela lhe deu as costas e subiu correndo as escadas que levavam até a segurança de sua cozinha.

Xander a estava esperando perto da porta da sala. Ele andou a passos largos na direção dela. "Eu estava para chamá-la e...", ele a percebeu excessivamente corada e se interrompeu. "Hey, espere um pouco. O que estava acontecendo lá embaixo?" perguntou, por fim.

"Hu? Ah! Oh, nada, nada aconteceu," ela respondeu, com a melhor cara inocente que conseguiu simular. "Por quê?".

"Porque você não acreditaria em quem veio fazer uma visita..." ele começou a explicar, sendo interrompido por Buffy.

"Giles?", ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos em expectativa. Estava tão preocupada com a falta de notícias dele que, sem perceber, acabou segurando a respiração.

"Desculpe, Buffy, mas não. Ainda não temos nenhuma notícia. Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato do seu telefone estar desligado."

"Merda!" ela exclamou e foi pisando duro em direção à sala. "Dawn! Dawn! Venha aqui, já!" ela gritou furiosa pela irmã. Uma semana antes, havia dado o dinheiro para que ela pagasse a conta no banco. Se ela esquecera e a companhia houvesse desligado a linha por falta de pagamento...

Dawn veio correndo. Ela sabia por que a irmã estava gritando. "Eu juro que eu paguei, Buffy! Aparentemente, _alguém_ andou mexendo na ligação do telefone lá na rua."

"Além disso", disse Anya, "Estava funcionando hoje à tarde, quando conversamos, lembra?"

"O que, aliás, nos leva ao visitante misterioso, que estava me espionando na biblioteca," Willow completou, afastando-se um pouco para que Buffy visse quem estava amarrado numa cadeira.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Buffy conversava com Spike no porão de sua casa, Alexia acordou. Tudo estava completamente escuro e ela sentiu que uma venda cobria seus olhos. Estava sentada numa cadeira dura, mas logo descobriu que cordas ásperas envolviam firmemente seus pulsos e tornozelos. Havia também uma fita adesiva cobrindo sua boca.

A jovem estava aterrorizada e desorientada. Há quanto tempo estava presa ali? Não fazia idéia, tanto poderia estar ali há minutos quanto horas. Ou dias, ela não poderia dizer. A única coisa que ela sabia com certeza era que seus pulsos estavam ardendo horrivelmente por causa das cordas e que ela poderia até mesmo matar por um copo d'água. Sua cabeça estava latejando e a garganta estava tão seca e áspera que doía apenas em pensar nela, quanto mais respirar.

Ela não conseguia lembrar muito, apenas que trombara com um estranho homem sem olhos e depois fora carregada para um beco em plena luz do dia. Depois disso, apenas a escuridão e depois acordar ali.

Apurando o ouvido, ela notou um gemido vindo de sua esquerda. Virou-se, sentindo sua esperança crescer. Talvez alguém estivesse preso ali junto a ela. Ou então um maníaco amolava seu facão para cortá-la como manteiga, ou mesmo fazer algo pior. Sentiu-se fisicamente doente, apenas por pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela, pelas mãos de um louco pervertido. Depois de um tempo, o mesmo ruído se repetiu e ela percebeu que se tratava de um gemido de dor, não algo que pudesse ter saído da garganta de alguém que estivesse sentindo prazer ao observá-la ali, amarrada e indefesa.

Logo, Alexia começou a perceber outros ruídos no ambiente: indistintos gemidos, sons abafados, possivelmente provenientes de outras vítimas que também estavam ali presas como ela – Alexia, ou Alex, como seus amigos costumavam chamá-la, não poderia saber, mas havia ali quatro mais adolescentes; uma amarrada à uma cadeira como ela e as outras três acorrentadas às paredes, bem afastadas entre si – e um grupo mais afastado, provavelmente em um cômodo contíguo, entoando freneticamente em uníssono um cântico numa língua que ela não compreendia.

Havia outra coisa que Alex também não sabia: ela e as outras garotas naquela sala eram tudo o que restara de todas as Caça-Vampiros em potencial no mundo todo.

Por uma falha do Conselho dos Sentinelas, ela era a única naquele grupo que ainda não sabia de seu destino. Tinha apenas dezesseis, mas retirara aquela marca de nascença horrorosa de seu seio esquerdo quando tinha doze anos e ainda morava na baía de San Sebastian, Espanha. Desafortunadamente, isso não fora o suficiente para mantê-la a salvo dos monges encapuzados, que a foram encontrar justamente ali na Boca do Inferno.

"Andrew?" Buffy disse aturdida, franzindo o nariz.

"Como eu disse para eles, eu não vou contar nada," o rapaz disse obstinado, mas dava para se ver que ele já estava começando a se apavorar.

Buffy aproximou-se felinamente de seu refém e sentou em seu colo.

"Você sabe, Andrew," ela disse enganadoramente calma, embora seus olhos verdes faiscassem, dando a medida de sua irritação. "Você não sabe o quanto um telefone é importante para a vida social de uma garota com a idade de Dawn? Saber que você andou mexendo nos fios... tsc tsc tsc..."

"Eu... eu..." ele começou, mas ela o impediu.

"Não me interrompa, eu ainda estou falando. Sabe,_ algo_ invadiu a minha sala de estar, maltratou minha irmãzinha, destruiu as obras de arte da minha mãe. _Algo_ está fazendo meu namorado agir como um louco e matar pessoas," Buffy nem percebeu que acabara de se referir a Spike como seu namorado, mas os outros a olharam abertamente curiosos. Ela estava tão furiosa, que nem percebeu isso também. "_Algo_," ela continuou, determinada, "que pensa que pode me derrotar. Mas não pode e bem cedo ele vai perceber que cometeu um grande engano vindo para minha cidade e se metendo com as pessoas que eu amo. Por isso, se eu descobrir que você tem uma coisinha a ver com tudo o que está acontecendo, vou acabar deixando escapar da minha memória que eu não mato humanos. Ou, melhor ainda, eu poderia simplesmente deixá-lo junto com o Spike, lá embaixo. Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de saber que você tem algo a ver com o que o está fazendo enlouquecer. Estou sendo clara até aqui?"

"E-está," ele gaguejou. "Mas, ainda assim, eu não vou falar nada. Ele vai me matar, se eu fizer isso."

"Como você matou seu amigo Jonathan?" Andrew estremeceu quando ela disse isso. "Sim, eu estou sabendo disso também. Ah, mas eu tenho tempo e quando eu terminar com você, vai direto pra prisão, se sobrar alguma coisa de você pra ir pra lá," ela disse sorrindo cruelmente. Seu sorriso mandou arrepios pela espinha de seus próprios amigos. Eles sabiam que ali não restava muito de Buffy. Ela era puramente a Caça-Vampiros agora.

"Você pode me matar se quiser, mas não vai arrancar nada de mim," ele disse, virando o rosto numa tentativa de ocultar seu medo avassalador.

"Quem falou em matar? Pelo menos, não assim tão rápido... Mas se você não disser tudo o que eu quero saber, vai desejar exatamente isso. Eu tenho outros planos pra você. Sabe por que Spike tem esse apelido, _Andy_?", ela perguntou e ficou esperando.

Ele balançou a cabeça energicamente para os lados. Não fazia a mais vaga idéia.

Buffy se colocou de pé. "Não se preocupe. Vai descobrir," ela disse e andou em direção à sala. "Alguém," disse ela das escadas, "Fique com ele até eu voltar. Eu estou indo buscar alguns brinquedos."

"Por quê? P-por que ele tem esse nome?", Andrew guinchou aterrorizado, olhando de Xander para Willow. "Que tipo de brinquedos?" Andy tentou mais uma vez.

Os dois se entreolharam nervosos, mas nenhum respondeu.

Por fim, Willow seguiu Buffy, deixando Xander sozinho com o refém.

Em Londres, Glory acordou. Quando viu onde estava, ficou furiosa.

Ela estava também extremamente faminta.

(continua...)

* * *

**(1)** Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais. 

A Divina Comédia, Canto III

**(2)**_ NT: Early one morning, just as the sun was rising/ _

_I heard a maid sing in the valley down below/ _

_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me/ _

_How could you use, a poor maiden so?"/_


	2. Um Monstro Na Coleira

ooo

Segunda Parte** – Um Monstro na Coleira**

ooo

x

Willow subiu as escadas e bateu levemente na porta de seu antigo quarto, que agora era o quarto de Buffy. "Buffy, posso entrar?" ela disse e ficou esperando do lado de fora.

"Entra, a porta está aberta," foi a resposta.

Willow entrou e sentou-se na borda da cama de casal, ao lado da amiga. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Willow foi a primeira a quebrá-lo. "Buffy, você não está pensando mesmo em torturá-lo para conseguir informações, certo?"

"Eu farei o que precisar, Will," Buffy respondeu, bastante calma, mas decidida.

"Mas você não pode e sabe disso. Existe a justiça para os humanos e eu sei que você ainda se lembra disso."

"Eu não estou dizendo que vou matá-lo, só disse aquilo para impressionar. Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."

"Do que você está falando, Buff?"

"Estou falando do que aconteceu da última vez. Estou falando do jeito que eu os deixei ir longe demais, simplesmente porque eram humanos e, por isso, não eram problema meu. E, então, eles mataram a Katrina. E depois a Tara."

"Buffy! Ninguém culpa você pelo que aconteceu! De onde tirou essa idéia?" Willow protestou, assustada.

"Eu sei que vocês não me culpariam. Mas eu sim. Todos os dias," Buffy balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Oh, Buffy. Mas você não deveria. Eu sei que você fez tudo o que podia," a ruiva alcançou a mão da amiga e a apertou.

"E eu sei que não fiz. Quando descobri que eles mataram Katrina, eu deveria tê-los entregado para a polícia imediatamente. Mas eu não fiz isso, estava muito concentrada nos meus próprios problemas. Mas se eu tivesse..." ela fez uma pequena pausa. "Se eu tivesse, Tara ainda estaria viva."

"Você não sabe disso. Você não tem como saber disso," Willow tentou protestar. Porém, ela também se culpava pela mesma coisa. Quando Buffy lhes contara que Warren era o culpado pela morte de Katrina e tentara incriminá-la, Willow também nada fizera para entregá-lo às autoridades. Ela também estava muito centrada em suas próprias aflições para perceber que ele era uma séria ameaça. Que ele era um monstro tanto quanto os demônios e vampiros que eles exterminavam todas as noites.

"Sim, eu tenho. É óbvio que eu falhei e a vida de Tara foi o preço. E, agora, Andrew matou Jonathan. Eu acho que eles voltaram juntos e então Andrew o matou. Eu sinto isso nas minhas entranhas, sabe? Se eu conseguir uma confissão dele, ele vai voltar para a cadeia."

Willow decidiu deixar o assunto _Tara_ de lado. Era doloroso para ela discutir a forma como a namorada morrera e tudo o que se seguira a isso. Pelo que estava vendo, também era doloroso para a amiga. "O que você pretende fazer, então?"

"Eu vou fazê-lo cantar como um passarinho. É isso o que eu vou fazer," Buffy respondeu e levantou-se. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirou uma estaca de lá dentro. "Agora, vamos."

Quando as duas desceram, Anya e Xander já haviam voltado para o trabalho, mas Dawn estava junto ao prisioneiro, provocando-o. "Oh, Andrew, você está tão ferrado, que nem é engraçado. Minha irmã vai arrebentar você.", ela disse rindo.

"Sua irmã não pode me fazer nada. Eu sou humano," o rapaz disse, tentando mostrar confiança.

"Ah, isso não está exatamente correto. Eu posso fazer um monte de coisas para você e, francamente, é muito mais divertido se você estiver vivo e consciente para ver," disse Buffy, descendo a escada, com Willow apenas alguns degraus atrás.

"Ha! Eu te disse, não foi?" a adolescente disse cruzando os braços e mostrou a língua para ele. "E ,quando ela terminar com você, vai ser a minha vez."

"Não, não vai. É hora de ir para a cama, mocinha."

"Mas, Buffy! Ainda é cedo!", Dawn protestou surpresa.

"Não, não é. É quase meia noite e você tem aula amanhã."

"Não, eu não tenho. Hoje é sexta-feira e amanhã eu não tenho aula. Toda essa loucura de calendário escolar, que não tem aulas no sábado. Além disso, eu pensei que você ia me treinar. Você prometeu que iria..." ela ainda tentou.

"Não esse tipo de tipo de treinamento. Agora, diga boa noite."

"Humph! Isso é simplesmente tão injusto!" ela começou a reclamar, mas, percebendo o olhar de Buffy, cedeu. "Está bem... Boa noite. Boa noite, Xander, boa noite, Willow," Dawn disse, indo para a escada batendo os pés como uma criancinha.

"Hey, você está esquecendo o meu beijo!" Buffy a chamou de volta.

"E o meu também!" Willow disse.

"OK!", ela disse, voltando para abraçar e beijar a irmã no rosto e depois fazendo o mesmo com Willow. "Mas prometam que vão me contar tudo amanhã cedo, está bem?"

"Eu prometo. Boa noite."

"Com todos os detalhezinhos sangrentos..." ela disse colocando um olhar exageradamente malvado sobre Andrew.

"Pode deixar," Willow confirmou.

Buffy ficou observando a irmã subir a escada. Quando ouviu a porta do quarto dela sendo fechada, voltou-se para o refém: "Agora, Andrew, comece a falar," ela disse e colocou a estaca em cima da mesa, certificando-se que ele vira seu gesto.

"Isso é para matar vampiros."

"É sim," ela confirmou. "Mas, em minha experiência, isso faz um bocado de estrago em humanos também..." disse pegando o objeto e aproximando-o do peito de Andrew, de forma ameaçadora.

"Está bem, está bem! Eu conto o que eu sei. Mas ele vai ficar tão bravo comigo..." disse ele, caindo no blefe da Caça-Vampiros.

Warren – ou o que Andrew acreditava ser Warren – poderia tê-lo impedido de confessar, mas ele não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e, por isso, Buffy ficou sabendo de tudo. Bem, apenas de tudo o que Andrew sabia, na verdade.

x-x

"Eu sou impura, eu sou impura. Impura, impura..." Adelle gemeu balançando-se para a frente e para trás, sentada num canto do quarto e vestida apenas com suas roupas de baixo.

"Sim, você é, docinho..." Glory concordou e afagou-lhe os cabelos de forma paternalista, mas sem realmente estar prestando muita atenção nos balbucios incoerentes da jovem enfermeira. Ela terminou de vestir o uniforme branco e puxou o zíper da saia. Fora realmente muito engraçado quando a moça entrara para verificar porque os aparelhos haviam parado de marcar os sinais de Giles e a encontrara no lugar dele.

"Isso foi realmente necessário, Glory?" soou uma voz irritada dentro da cabeça da deusa infernal.

"Bem, você quer sair daqui, não quer?" ela respondeu, alisando a blusa e olhando-se no espelho do armário. "Você não acha mesmo que caberia nessa roupa, não é? Agora me diga honestamente: Essa saia me deixa gorda? Eu sempre odiei branco!" ela completou, se queixando.

"Para com esse nonsense. Nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém venha checar essa enfermeira. Pobrezinha," ele disse, contrito.

"Eu estava com fome. Você sabe disso!" Glory defendeu-se em voz alta.

"Nós temos que avisar o Conselho sobre o que aconteceu e reunir todas as Caça-Vampiros em treinamento. Nós vamos para Sunnydale."

"Maravilha!", ela respondeu batendo palmas, absolutamente extasiada.

x-x-x

Foi uma noite longa. Especialmente para Andrew que, em determinas partes, chorou como um bebezinho, mas não omitiu nada. Por fim, quando as ameaças de Buffy não estavam mais surtindo efeito, ela teve que fazer uso de uns bons sopapos para incentivá-lo a continuar.

Horas mais tarde, quando a Caça-Vampiros viu que a manhã estava se aproximando, decidiu interromper o interrogatório. Apenas ela e Willow ainda estavam acordadas; Xander dormia no sofá e Anya cochilava na poltrona.

Verificando se as cordas do prisioneiro estavam bem firmes, Buffy apagou a luz e as duas se dirigiram à cozinha. Andrew protestou: "Hey, vocês não vão me deixar aqui, não é?"

Buffy voltou um passo e olhou por sobre o ombro. "Bem, o porão tem bastante espaço...", ela disse, como se estivesse pensando seriamente no assunto. "Willow, você acha que o Spike se importaria de dividir com o Andrew?"

"Eu acho que não, Buffy..." Willow gritou do fogão.

"Então, o que acha?" ela disse, sorrindo maldosamente para ele.

"E-eu... Eu estou bem aqui, não precisa se preocupar," ele gaguejou acuado.

"Ótimo. Boa noitinha...", ela comentou e o deixou sozinho na sala e foi se sentar numa banqueta no balcão da cozinha. Willow estava de costas, fazendo café.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, tentando ainda apreender tudo o que haviam ouvido naquela noite. Era, realmente, muita informação.

"Dá pra acreditar que o Jonathan iria voltar apenas para avisar a gente?"

"Esse foi o erro dele. E o de confiar em Andrew... que sangue frio, assassinar o melhor amigo!"

"É. E, um selo no porão do colégio, hein? Exatamente onde Spike estava antes... Por que eu nem posso fingir que estou surpresa?", a Caçadora disse ironicamente.

"Selo de Danzathar. Me parece vagamente familiar. Eu vou pesquisar sobre isso mais tarde, na Internet."

"E eu vou dar uma olhada lá..."

"Você não pode. É sábado, lembra? Escola fechada e tudo..."

"Droga, você está certa. Você acha que o Xander tem as chaves?"

"Provavelmente. Então, Buffy, você acredita de verdade no que ele falou?" Willow perguntou, trazendo a jarra de café para o balcão e sentando-se também.

"Que Warren rompeu as barreiras da morte apenas para voltar para ele, porque a ligação dos dois era muito especial e que, juntos, eles iam dominar o mundo? Em cada palavra..." Buffy disse sardonicamente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer...", a bruxa disse seriamente, derramando o café nas xícaras. "Açúcar?", ofereceu.

"Sim, por favor," ela aceitou. "Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer," concordou, tomando um gole do café. "O problema é que isso muda tudo. Eu não sei... eu não sei..." ela disse, apoiando a testa na borda do balcão e olhando para os próprios pés.

"Você _quer_ acreditar no que ele disse?"

"Mas faz sentido, sabe? Um dia antes, ele me disse que nunca me machucaria, que ele me amava. É claro que, naquele mesmo dia, ele transou com a Anya. Eu estava tão furiosa!", ela revirou os olhos para si mesma. "Eu tentei, é claro, me convencer que era apenas porque ele havia estragado qualquer chance do Xander e ela se reconciliarem, mas falhei, porque sabia que não era bem aquilo. Eu sabia que era porque ele havia sido infiel. No dia seguinte, ele veio. E tentou me violentar."

"Eu sinto muito, Buffy."

"Eu sei, obrigada," ela tentou sorrir. "E quando eu finalmente consegui chutá-lo para longe, ele parecia tão horrorizado, como se estivesse acordando naquela hora e descoberto naquele minuto o que havia feito. Então, numa palavra, sim. Sim, eu quero acreditar que ele foi obrigado àquilo, eu só não sei se eu deveria ousar ter qualquer esperança. Vampiro idiota, ir direto para o Trio para descobrir o que havia de errado com o chip... Eu poderia chutar a bunda dele por causa disso, bem agora."

"Você já ouviu falar em agentes adormecidos, Buffy?"

"Não. O que é isso?"

"Durante a Guerra Fria, muitos dos nossos soldados foram capturados. Especialmente no Vietnã e na Coréia. Depois de algum tempo, eles eram libertados. Alguns deles, sem que o governo soubesse, haviam sido redoutrinados. Mais como se tivessem sido reprogramados, na verdade. E, então, começaram a matar, sabe quem?" Willow perguntou. Buffy balançou a cabeça para os lados, não sabia. "Congressistas pacifistas, que eram contra a guerra. A indústria de armamento era quem estava atrás disso o tempo todo..." a ruiva completou.

"Fizeram um filme sobre isso," Xander disse, pegando somente o final da conversa, ao entrar na cozinha.

"Verdade?"

"Sim. Exceto que eram os russos e os chineses os que estavam por trás das mortes."

"Yeah. E sabe o que mais? Quando a polícia matou um desses ex-soldados, encontrou um dispositivo na cabeça dele durante a autópsia," Willow complementou.

"Como um chip?" Buffy perguntou.

"Bem, não exatamente. Eles não possuíam ainda uma tecnologia tão avançada como a da Iniciativa, para produzir algo assim tão sofisticado. Nós poderíamos chamar esses artefatos de pré-chips, um avô do chip que o Spike tem na cabeça dele agora. Assim, com esse pré-chip e uma senha pré-determinada, era possível fazer o soldado não só matar alguém, como também não ter nenhuma lembrança do que havia feito. Sem lembrança, sem remorso," Willow terminou de explicar.

"Isso é fascinante, Will. Mas o chip do Spike apenas funciona para prevenir que ele consiga machucar seres humanos. Todos nós sabemos disso", Xander objetou, ainda não totalmente convencido.

"Sim, mas apenas porque foi programado para fazer isso. Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Com um conhecimento profundo sobre esse assunto, alguém poderia fazê-lo disparar, por exemplo, se ele tomasse sorvete. Ou, mesmo, um tipo discriminado de sorvete, como baunilha. Ou, exatamente o oposto, poderia forçá-lo a matar e depois não se lembrar de tê-lo feito. Alguém com conhecimento de robótica. Como o Warren..."

"...Que o Andrew disse que voltou da morte para se juntar a ele," Buffy concluiu para ela. "Uma coisa é certa: nós temos que tirar o chip da cabeça do Spike."

"Hey, calma lá. Você não acha que está se precipitando um pouco, Buffy-Buff?" o rapaz se sobressaltou.

"Xander, o chip é o que o está fazendo matar! É o único jeito."

"Seria, se ele nunca tivesse matado _antes_. Mas ele matou. Muitas vezes, de muitas maneiras diferentes. Você conseguiria me dizer honestamente que confia que ele nunca mais vai matar alguém, se tirarmos o chip da cabeça dele?"

"Confio. Ele tem uma alma agora e..."

"Eu sei, eu sei... Tudo está diferente agora, você já disse isso antes. Milhares de vezes," ele a interrompeu, condescendente. "O problema é que eu não vejo a diferença aqui. Antes, ele matava conscientemente. Agora, ele mata e não se lembra. Não há diferença nenhuma, exceto que, se tirarmos o chip, ele vai matar e se lembrar."

"Eu sei que não é desse jeito. Você deveria ter visto a expressão dele quando ele provou o meu sangue e..." ela parou abruptamente e arregalou os olhos. "Meu sangue! Eu. É isso!"

"Ele _provou_ o seu sangue!" Xander repetiu o que Buffy disse, consternado com a revelação. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Sim, ele provou," Buffy confirmou. "Anteontem à noite, quando nós lutamos, dois vampiros recém-transformados me seguraram. Então, ele veio para me morder, mas não mordeu, ele apenas provou o sangue que saiu da ferida no meu braço", ela apontou para o próprio ombro, agora devidamente enfaixando. "Mas isso não é o importante. O importante é que ele não consegue se lembrar de nada, mesmo quando morde alguém. Eu pensei que era simplesmente sangue humano que o faria se lembrar, mas não poderia, porque ele também não se lembrou de nada hoje e eu o fiz engolir uma caneca cheia e ele apenas voltou a si, mas sem lembrar do que havia dito. Mas quando ele provou meu sangue ontem, ele se lembrou do que havia feito, das pessoas que havia matado e transformado, tudo," ela tagarelou, muito excitada pela descoberta.

"Então, você está dizendo que a canção é o gatilho, mas o seu sangue é o contra-gatilho?" Willow refletiu sobre as palavras da amiga. "Mas por que alguém faria isso? Por que alguém iria querer que ele se lembrasse que te atacou, se simplesmente queria você morta?"

"Porque não querem que ele a mate, apenas que fiquem separados, não está na cara?" disse Anya, entrando na cozinha também e bocejando alto.

"Por que você está acordada?" Xander perguntou espantado, olhando para a ex-noiva.

"Andrew ronca," ela explicou, bocejando novamente e alongou o corpo como um gato, para afugentar o sono.

"Eu ronco também... Você já me disse isso," Xander contrapôs.

"Eu sei, mas eu já estou acostumada com o seu ronco. Com o dele, não," ela esclareceu.

"Você sabe o quê? Isso faz um bocado de sentido... Se não quisessem que ele te matasse, apenas que ele a atacasse e, depois, se lembrasse disso, isso definitivamente iria separar vocês dois, certo?" Willow disse, ainda pensativa, ignorando a conversa paralela dos outros dois. "Eu não estou dizendo que é isso o que aconteceu, apenas que faz sentido..." ela defendeu-se timidamente, ao ver o olhar de Xander em sua direção.

"Como quando ele me atacou no banheiro. E, depois, ontem. Nos dois, ele parou antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas ficou apavorado pelo que havia feito...", ela olhou para a amiga: "Willow, você ainda tem o e-mail que a Sam te deixou? Talvez algum dos médicos da Iniciativa ainda esteja na área..."

"Sim, eu ainda tenho no meu computador. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela agora mesmo."

"Obrigada," Buffy sorriu cheia de gratidão, olhando a amiga deixar a cozinha.

"Então... nós vamos _mesmo_ tirar o chip da cabeça do vampiro louco?"

"Xander..." Buffy suspirou.

"Está bem, está bem!", ele ergueu as mãos como para se defender. "Eu não estou dizendo que esse é o melhor plano do universo, mas eu vou ajudar você com essa maluquice..."

"Obrigada, Xander," Buffy gritou e o abraçou fortemente.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Para que são feitos os amigos, afinal? Mas, por favor, me solte. A falta de ar está começando a se tornar um problema aqui..." ele disse com a voz estrangulada.

"Oh," ela disse, soltando-o imediatamente. "Oops, desculpe..."

"Então, quando você vai contar para o Spike?" Anya perguntou curiosa.

"Logo. Eu vou contar logo para ele," Buffy respondeu, sorrindo luminosamente.

x-x-x-x

"Você sabe o que eles estão conversando lá em cima agora, William? Vou lhe dizer o que: eles estão discutindo o melhor método de fazer você pagar pelos seus crimes," Angel disse, saindo das sombras.

"Você está mentindo! É isso o que você é, um mentiroso! Me deixe em paz..." Spike sussurrou. A tortura mental havia durado a noite toda, desde a hora que Buffy o deixara sozinho, até o raiar do sol. Spike estava exausto, tanto física quanto psiquicamente.

"Você sabe o que? Você deve estar certo... mas só que eles não sabem disso. E você não vai contar a eles, não é? Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho... mas, mesmo se contar, quem vai acreditar?"

"Você nem mesmo está aqui. Você não é real. Você está em Los Angeles, com sua vidinha. E com Darla."

"Ah... eu sou sim. Muito mais real do que você jamais chegará a ser. E o amor dela por mim," ele disse, referindo-se a Buffy. "É algo que você nunca sequer vai imaginar. Mas, Darla? Darla está morta. Pena... ela morreu dando a luz ao nosso filho. Mas, vamos encarar, ela não passava de uma cadela."

"Filho?" Spike não sabia daquilo.

"Ah, sim... um filho," Angel disse como se só se lembrasse naquele momento. "E essa é uma outra coisa que você jamais chegará a ter. O amor da Caça-Vampiros e um filho, o que mais um homem poderia desejar? Você pode ter trepado com ela... E você trepou. Mas você sabe bem em quem ela estava pensando, todas as vezes, não é? Em mim," ele completou rindo, deliciado.

Spike abaixou a cabeça, humilhado. Angel provavelmente estava certo. Buffy nunca o amaria. Ele nunca passaria de um monstro. Tentara se tornar alguém melhor, alguém verdadeiramente digno dela, mas falhara. Angel sempre teria tudo. Ele, nada.

"Oh, _Spoike_... você vê, ela não te ama. Nunca vai amar. Mas eu amo. Por favor, volte comigo para o nosso porão. Lá, nós poderemos cantar lindas canções, meu amor," desta vez, era Drusilla falando.

"Isso não é real, não é real, não é real..." o vampiro começou a repetir fervorosamente para si mesmo.

"Sim, é real. É sempre real," agora era Buffy quem estava ali para atormentá-lo.

"Você não é ela! Ela me beijou, ela acredita em mim. Você... você não é ela, é apenas uma imitação. Não é real," ele disse, baixinho para si mesmo.

"Sim, eu te beijei, Spike," ela suspirou revirando os olhos. "Mas foi apenas para que você parasse de chorar como um bebezinho. 'Oh, Buffy, por que você não me ama? Eu consegui uma alma para mim. Para que você me ame... Por que você não me ama?' Ha! Eu _nunca_ vou amar uma _coisa_ como você," a aparição fez pouco caso dos esforços dele em se tornar um homem correto.

"Por favor... por favor, pare... pare," ele suplicou, suas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

"Você vê? É exatamente disso que eu estou falando," ela apontou para ele satisfeita, como se fosse um ponto que precisasse ser deixado bem claro. "O único modo que eu poderia sequer _gostar_ de você, seria se você coubesse num cinzeiro. Você já deveria saber disso..." ela completou, condescendente.

"Não é real, não é real..." Spike recomeçou baixinho, para tentar não ouvir mais as provocações. Ele tinha que ficar são de novo, tinha que resistir. Por ela. Para ser digno da confiança dela.

Quando Buffy desceu as escadas, o espectro finalmente recolheu-se às sombras mais uma vez, mas continuou vigiando. A Caçadora se aproximou, mas o vampiro lhe virou o rosto. "Já é manhã?" ele perguntou, sem conseguir olhar para ela.

Buffy se abaixou e depositou a caneca com sangue de porco no chão e levantou-se novamente. "Quase," ela respondeu, pegando-o pelo queixo e examinando-o atentamente. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. "Você esteve chorando. O que aconteceu?" perguntou, genuinamente preocupada e secou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão.

"Você não veio. Assim, eles ficaram aqui comigo. Eles vieram para me fazer companhia, não é engraçado?" ele disse e completou com uma gargalhada estrangulada.

"Sinto muito, Spike. Eu realmente sinto. Mas algo aconteceu e nós tivemos que ficar pesquisando," ela contou a meia-verdade. Não podia contar a ele tudo que ficaram sabendo durante a noite. No estado em que o vampiro se encontrava, ele certamente tentaria matar Andrew por causa daquilo. Buffy sabia que não poderia culpá-lo, mas também não poderia correr o risco. "E eu acho que encontramos a sua cura."

"Eu estou só louco. Não existe cura para isso, Buffy..."

"Nós vamos tirar o chip de você. É isso que está deixando você louco, Spike."

Como ela poderia saber daquilo, o espectro se perguntou surpreso. Os únicos que sabiam daquilo eram seus acólitos e Andrew, o garoto imbecil. "Andrew!" ele rugiu, mas decidiu ficar ali e descobrir o que mais a Caçadora sabia.

"Eu o tenho há três anos agora, Buffy, e ele nunca falhou. Por que agora?"

"Eu não sei," ela mentiu de novo. "Mas está falhando agora. Na verdade, Willow está, nesse mesmo momento, entrando em contato com Riley e Sam. Nós precisamos encontrar um dos médicos da Iniciativa para ele abrir sua cabeça e tirar o chip fora. Você vai ficar bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho absoluta certeza," ela lhe assegurou. "Agora, venha tomar seu café da manhã. Mas, desta vez, você vai fazer isso com suas próprias mãos," ela disse, alcançando a chave no bolso da calça e o libertando das algemas.

Vendo-se livre, Spike massageou os pulsos doloridos e alcançou a caneca, virando-a de uma vez. Depois, disse, intrigado: "Está certa que essa é a melhor coisa a se fazer?"

"É sim. Nós também já entendemos como funciona essa parte também. Quer ver? Cante aquela música de novo."

"Não, eu não vou fazer isso."

"Então eu faço isso. Bem cedo uma manhã, na hora em que o sol se ergue..."

"Por favor, Buffy, pare. Pare!" ele gritou, tentando tampar os ouvidos com as mãos, mas ela o impediu.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, acredite em mim. Apenas ouça," ela prometeu e continuou a melodia: "Lá embaixo no vale, ouvi uma jovem a cantar. Oh, não me engane. Oh, nunca me deixe. Como você pôde, uma pobre donzela enganar?", ela finalizou.

Ele olhou para ela e a atacou, já com o rosto em forma da máscara do vampiro. Desta vez, no entanto, ela já estava preparada para isso. Desviou dele e retirou a pequena lâmina que também carregava consigo, sorrindo confiante: "Agora venha, garotão. Vamos dançar."

"Não faça isso, _Spoike_, não faça isso!" Drusilla apareceu por trás da Caça-Vampiros gritando em agonia. "Ela vai descobrir o nosso segredinho."

O vampiro, no entanto, estava furioso demais para lhe prestar qualquer atenção.

x-x-x-x-x

Ainda na forma de Glory, Giles voltou para seu apartamento e descobriu que suas coisas haviam sido inteiramente reviradas, provavelmente pelos mesmos visitantes que encontrara no apartamento de Robson e sua Caça-Vampiros.

Ele ordenou que Glory lhe desse passagem e, quando ela assim o fez, quase caiu desmaiado ao chão por causa da dor de suas costelas que voltou a toda força, agora esmagadas na blusa feminina que Glory estava usando anteriormente, quando seu corpo retomara sua forma verdadeira. Giles podia senti-las soldando-se sozinhas, mas a dor não era menos excruciante por causa disso.

Assim, usando de toda sua força de vontade, ele arrastou-se ao banheiro e examinou-se ao espelho. Tinha um corte na testa na testa, mas este estava se curando muito rápido também, provavelmente devido à energia que a deusa infernal havia roubado daquela pobre enfermeira no hospital.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu ir até seu próprio quarto e colocar roupas limpas. Com o esforço, quase desmaiou novamente.

Giles sabia quem eram os demônios que o haviam atacado no apartamento de Robson, eles eram os alto sacerdotes do Primeiro Mal. O Sentinela ainda se lembrava da última visita do Primeiro Mal, quando ele tentara fazer Angel matar a Caça-Vampiros. Mas agora que Angel trocara Sunnydale por Los Angeles, Giles não conseguia ver a conexão ali.

Estaria ele atrás de Buffy novamente? Primeiro matando as Caça-Vampiros em potencial para se certificar de que não haveria uma linha sucessória, para depois eliminar a própria Caça-Vampiros? Saberia ele que a linha não passava mais por Buffy, mas sim pela enclausurada Faith agora? Giles não sabia disso, mas precisava fazer algo. E rápido.

Incerto do que fazer a seguir, por fim se decidiu a pagar uma visita a Quentin Travers e seus comandados. Se existia alguém que poderia lhe ajudar a descobrir o intento do Primeiro Mal, este certamente seria Quentin.

Deixou seu prédio e tomou um táxi, dando a direção do prédio do Conselho ao motorista. O homem, muito polido, não fez nenhum comentário, mas ficou examinando-o curioso pelo espelho do carro. Por fim chegaram, Giles desceu e pagou o motorista, dando-lhe uma gorjeta generosa. Da calçada, olhou para cima.

"Jesus Cristo," ele murmurou consternado para si mesmo, sem conseguir acreditar nos próprios olhos. Diante de si, o prédio que havia abrigado o Conselho dos Sentinelas reduzido a ferro retorcido e madeira queimada.

Sem os registros que anteriormente estavam arquivados ali, Rupert Giles estava desnorteado, sem idéia do que fazer. Ele não sabia como faria para localizar as Caça-Vampiros em Treinamento que o Conselho abrigava em localizações estratégicas. Sem alternativa, decidiu voltar para seu próprio apartamento e ligar para Sunnydale.

Ele não estava muito certo se conseguiria alcançar a pessoa com quem precisava falar, mas discou o número assim mesmo e ficou aguardando. "Secretaria do Sunnydale High. Carrie Stevens falando," atendeu uma voz feminina pouco amigável.

"Bom dia, senhora Stevens. Meu nome é Rupert Giles. Eu não acredito que se lembre de mim, mas eu costumava trabalhar na biblioteca do colégio antes da... hu... explosão," ele explicou o melhor que pôde.

"Mas é claro que eu me lembro do senhor, senhor Giles! Em que posso ajudá-lo?" ela disse, sua voz se tornando um pouco mais amigável.

"Você pode, na verdade, fazer algo por mim. Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa que trabalha aí. O nome é..." ele começou, mas o telefone começou a crepitar e a linha caiu. Por uns momentos, ele ficou olhando para o aparelho, meditando no que fazer.

Logo, uma outra voz masculina soou atrás dele: "Olá, Rupert. Não é, afinal de contas, uma maravilhosa tarde de sábado? Para os padrões de Londres, é claro."

Giles olhou para trás e, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, não acreditou em seus olhos. Sentado em seu sofá estava nada menos que...

"Quentin? Mas eu acabei de voltar da sede do Conselho. Eu pensei que todos vocês..." ele começou, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

Quentin fez um gesto enfastiado, interrompendo o Sentinela: "Mortos, é claro. Todos mortos."

"Mas você está..." Giles disse franzindo a testa, percebendo imediatamente que estava falando com um fantasma.

"Aqui.", o falecido presidente do Conselho dos Sentinelas completou para ele e sorriu. "Estou aqui para lhe entregar uma mensagem. Ouça. Ouça com atenção..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Com os lábios no pulso ensangüentado dela, Spike sorveu ansiosamente, enquanto olhava curioso para ela. A razão da Caça-Vampiros ter cedido a ele seu líquido da vida, era uma coisa que escapava ao vampiro. Não apenas isso. Ela o dominara e o forçara a beber dela. Ele, é claro, obedecera.

O sangue dela era quente, rico. A melhor coisa que ele já provara em toda sua existência. Ele sentia o líquido precioso preenchê-lo e, com isso, sua memória dos acontecimentos também voltou.

"Como está se sentindo agora?" Buffy perguntou e estendeu a mão livre, afagando-lhe os cabelos ao perceber os profundos olhos azuis dele clarearem.

Quando a lembrança do que fizera finalmente o atingiu, Spike arregalou os olhos e afastou os lábios do braço dela. Horrorizado, levou a mão à boca e a examinou, para se certificar de que tudo não passara de uma alucinação. Não conseguia entender porque ela não havia enfiado a estaca no coração dele quando tivera a oportunidade. Afinal, ele havia lutado contra ela. Tentara matá-la. De novo.

"Eu... eu me lembro agora. Eu acho que me lembro de tudo..." ele murmurou.

Buffy sorriu para assegurar a ele que tudo estava bem e rasgou um pedaço da camiseta que estava vestindo. "Sabia que lembraria," ela respondeu desviando o olhar por uns instantes, enquanto atava a ferida com o trapo. "E eu quero que você saiba..." ela o encarou séria e continuou: "Eu quero que você saiba que eu descobri que o meu sangue, por algum motivo que ainda não sei qual é, é parte da sua cura para o que está acontecendo. Você vai precisar disto e toda vez precisar, você vai tê-lo. E você não tem que sentir culpado sobre isto. Você entende isto, não é?"

"Eu acho que sim. Mas por que essa ligação entre nós, Buffy?"

"O pessoal está pesquisando lá em cima. Logo nós vamos ter respostas para tudo isso. Logo você vai estar melhor."

"Buffy, eu... obrigado por estar me ajudando..." Spike desviou o olhar, ligeiramente encabulado.

"Só agradeça quando terminar, está bem? Mas, olha, eu não quero pressionar, só que, agora que você se lembra, você podia me contar..." Buffy sorriu pra ele.

"Eles querem que eu mate você," ele disse, indo direto ao ponto.

"_Eles_, hein? Hmm... interessante", ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eles quem?"

"Eu não sei quem são eles, não suas formas verdadeiros. Não poderia nem mesmo dizer se são muitos, ou se é apenas um. Eles se fundem e se transformam. Mesmo em mim e em você. Eu nem mesmo sei se é um ele ou um ela, mas quer você morta. Quer me ver matando você."

"Desde quando você sabe disso?" ela o olhou atentamente.

"Desde sempre. Desde que eu voltei, eu acho..."

"Esses seres o alcançaram em sua cripta? Eles o forçaram a ir para a escola? Por que a escola, Spike?"

"Não exatamente, _pet_. Eu estava tão furioso. Com você, comigo. Com o jeito que as coisas haviam acontecido, sabe? Eu voltei para a minha cripta, mas tudo nela me lembrava de você, então eu decidi ir até o Willy's e encher a cara."

"Entendo..."

"Peguei minha cerveja e fui para os fundos. Os outros demônios sabiam que o colégio ia ser re-inaugurado, que era bem em cima da Boca do Inferno. Eles estavam muito agitados porque sabiam que vinha coisa da grande junto com isso. Então eu decidi dar uma checada lá e foi assim que essa coisa me encontrou. Todos eles."

"Os mesmos _eles_ que me querem morta."

"Isso. Cada homem, mulher e criança em quem eu tive a oportunidade de meter meus caninos estavam lá. Eles me fizeram reviver as coisas que eu havia feito com eles, as vidas que eu havia interrompido. A dor que eu havia causado. Eles me prenderam lá. Mas não apenas eles. Também você e Joyce. Drusilla, Darla, Angelus, as duas Caçadoras que eu matei, aquele perdedor que tentou matar você, Glory, Adam... Eu não sei, todo mundo dizendo que aquele era o meu lugar e que eu nunca iria sair de lá. Eu acho que perdi a noção do tempo."

"Mas então eu te encontrei."

"Sim, encontrou. Algum tempo depois disso, mas agora eu sei que se havia passado meses. Mas você me encontrou, mas a outra você me achou bem antes que isso. Eu sei que você acha que eu estou louco. Eu acho isso também, mas eu não conseguia dizer com certeza que era você mesmo ou a outra você. Era mesmo você, certo?" ele perguntou, ainda um pouco inseguro se aquele primeiro encontro depois de todos aqueles meses realmente acontecera. Quando ela o deixara tocar seu rosto.

"Era eu. Eles não podiam tocar você, podiam?", Buffy sorriu e alcançou a mão dele, apoiando sua face nela, mas sem soltá-la inteiramente.

"Não, não podiam," ele sorriu de volta, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos dela. "Só podiam me atirar coisas. Me fazer lembrar o que eu havia feito com você, com eles."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter te tirado de lá antes, no momento em que eu o encontrei," ela respondeu e balançou a cabeça pesarosa.

"Não importa, _luv_. Eu sei que eu mereço tudo isso."

"Não. O que eu acho que você merece agora é um recomeço limpo. Deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente."

"Você não deveria estar me ajudando. O que eu fiz a você, eu... eu acho que só fui entender completamente depois de ter minha alma de volta."

"Olha, não importa mais. Tudo o que aconteceu antes, vamos esquecer por hora, está bem? O que precisamos agora é tirar o chip e te colocar em pé novamente. Depois disso, nós podemos conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. E eu também tenho a minha quota de desculpas a pedir."

"Buffy, será que você pode subir aqui um pouco? Xander trouxe as chaves," Willow chamou da porta do porão.

"Claro, Will, estou indo dentro de um minuto.", ela respondeu à amiga. Depois voltou-se para Spike: "Olha, eu tenho que subir, está bem? Mas preciso te prender antes. Eu tenho que checar uma coisa no colégio no colégio hoje. "Você não se importa, não é? E estará... estará está esperando por mim até eu voltar?"

"Minha vida toda se for preciso, pet," Spike respondeu e estendeu os pulsos. Buffy os beijou e depois os envolveu novamente nas algemas, que terminavam em correntes presas à parede.

Então a Caça-Vampiros subiu as escadas do porão feliz da vida, tentando controlar seu coração, que teimava em bater acelerado.

(continua...)


	3. Sheol

ooo

Terceira Parte – **Sheol**

ooo

x

"Bom dia, _luv_..." ele disse carinhosamente, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Aquela era a primeira vez em que ele passava a noite com ela numa cama de verdade. A noite inteira, na verdade e ele não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha por ter uma garota como aquela. Só para ele, pelo menos naquela noite. Se fosse possível, seu coração estaria pulando em seu peito de pura felicidade.

Buffy, por outro lado, estava em choque. Ela se lembrara que, naquela noite, chorara até dormir. Lembrava-se também que, quando finalmente conseguira dominá-lo novamente, o expulsara de sua casa, de sua vida, para sempre. Como podia ser, que ele estivesse ali com ela novamente? Ela não sabia

Por fim, a jovem Caça-Vampiros encontrou a própria voz: "Seu filho da mãe! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" ela sibilou furiosa e jogou-o para fora da cama.

Spike olhou assustado para ela. "O que? O que aconteceu? Eu... Eu machuquei você? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu pensei que eu podia ficar. Você me disse que eu podia..." ele gaguejou, desesperadamente tentando descobrir o que havia de errado, mas ela estava muito fora de si para sequer ouvi-lo.

"Você pensou que podia ficar? Você tentou me violentar! De novo! Como pôde? Eu estava tentando ajudar você e você me violentou," ela alteou a voz.

"Não, Buffy, não pode ser. Algo deve estar errado. Eu não iria... Eu não faria. Por favor, me diga... me diga que eu não te feri de novo," ele implorou, tão chocado que não encontrou forças para se reerguer.

"Seu monstro! Pegue suas roupas e deixe a minha casa, nunca mais volte aqui. Eu já lhe disse isso! Você é surdo ou o quê?"

"Buffy, o que aconteceu? Você não se lembra que me convidou para ficar?"

"Nunca mais, entendeu? Deixe minha casa, deixe a cidade, porque se eu te encontrar de novo, eu juro por Deus que vou matar você," ela disse friamente, jogando as roupas nele.

"_Luv_, está claro lá fora. Se você me disser o que aconteceu, o que quer que seja. Se você, pelo menos, me explicasse o que eu fiz de errado..." ele ainda insistiu.

"Saia daqui agora. Ou eu posso ainda mudar de idéia."

"Buffy, eu..." ele começou, mas vendo a expressão no rosto dela, se interrompeu. "Está bem. Eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. Talvez, algum dia, você possa me dizer o que eu fiz de errado. Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo," Spike disse tristemente e saiu, ainda nu, do quarto, carregando suas roupas. Ela bateu a porta em sua cara e ele vestiu a calça ali mesmo, no corredor. Descendo as escadas, vestiu a camisa e encontrou suas botas na sala, onde as deixara.

"Você não me ama! Você não sabe o que é amor, não passa de um monstro! Um monstro na coleira," ele ainda a ouviu dizer do pavimento superior.

Pensando que ninguém iria se importar, Spike pegou um cobertor que estava sendo usando por Andrew, mas que agora estava jogado em um canto, cobriu-se e deixou a casa pela porta de trás. Não seria nada bom se os vizinhos o vissem saindo pela porta da frente com a manta cobrindo sua cabeça. No passado, ele sempre tomara aquela saída e estava bem certo que aquela seria a última vez.

Buffy não o amava, estava claro, o espectro que o atormentava não havia mentido sobre aquilo, mas o que o feria era saber que ela pensava o mesmo dele.

Sem olhar para trás, ele correu para os esgotos antes que seu cobertor pegasse fogo por causa do sol e apanhou a passagem que levava ao Sunnydale High.

Ele não tinha outro lugar para ir.

x x

Buffy ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Mas jurou que não ia chorar. Talvez mesmo aquilo fora o melhor. Uma lição para lhe mostrar que tipo de monstro o vampiro era. Tinha que ter sido mesmo muito ingênua para acreditar na encenação dele e que ela caíra. Ela não ia chorar, não ia...

Ela chorou.

Ainda limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer, Buffy colocou seu robe e desceu para a cozinha. Era ainda muito cedo e Dawn e Willow deveriam ficar no quentinho de suas camas até tarde.

Não foi o que aconteceu. Cinco minutos depois, Willow também desceu. "Hey, bom dia! Eu pensei que vocês dois iam ainda ficar na cama, sabe? Fazendo as pazes e tal..." ela disse sorrindo e deu uma piscadinha para a amiga.

"Você pensou o _quê_?" Buffy disse alarmada.

"O quê o que?" Willow repetiu, desatenta, sem entender o que sua melhor amiga estava dizendo.

"Você quer dizer que ouviu tudo e não tentou impedir!"

"Buffy, tem algo que você queira me dizer? O que eu deveria ter tentado impedir? Isso está muito confuso, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou falando do fato de acordar durante a noite com ele tentando me estuprar, é o que eu estou falando. De eu ter lutado com ele e depois tê-lo expulsado daqui."

"Oh, Deus, Buffy, eu sinto muito. Mas nada do que eu ouvi daqui de cima pareceu que você estava lutando com ele. Se eu soubesse, eu... eu...", Willow começou a dizer mortificada, mas algo no que Buffy havia dito chamou sua atenção: "Espere. Você disse meio da noite? _Esta_ noite?"

"Sim, claro que esta noite. Agora você se lembra? Você bebeu no Bronze?"

"Não. Apenas refrigerante. Mas não pode ser, Buffy! Quando nós voltamos, vocês dois estavam fazendo barulho de beijo, vocês estavam rindo e... bem, nós não queríamos ouvir, mas meio que ouvimos... Mas ouvimos isso do porão, não do seu quarto."

"Willow, você acha que... que seria possível se alguém tivesse colocado um feitiço para que vocês não ouvissem o que estava acontecendo? Ou que vocês ouvissem algo inteiramente diferente?"

"Bem, não seria impossível de se fazer... e então Spike a atacaria e ninguém saberia disso," Willow disse pensativa e, depois de um momento de hesitação, resolveu perguntar: "Você o matou?"

"Não. E, na verdade, pensando sobre isso agora, eu não consigo entender, porque eu jurei que se isso acontecesse de novo, eu o faria."

"Você não parece machucada... Provavelmente por causa da sua cura super-rápida."

"Acho que sim. Eu deveria tê-lo matado, não deveria?"

"Mas não fez," Willow murmurou para si mesma, sem saber o que aquilo poderia significar. "Isso é realmente estranho. A gente pode tentar descobrir, mas eu não estou me sentindo muito firme para um feitiço agora."

"Chamamos a Anya?"

"Sim, eu acho... Quer dizer, espere, você já fez esse feitiço sozinha, lembra?"

"Eu fiz?"

"Sim, quando você queria saber o que estava causando a doença da sua mãe e acabou descobrindo que sua irmã não era exatamente sua irmã."

"Aquele feitiço de calças de seda? Da meditação."

"Calças de seda? Ah, sim, o feitiço de Mounsier Cloutier... Esse mesmo. Você ainda se lembra como se faz?"

"Eu só tenho que sentar, acender um incenso e meditar, não é?"

"Exato... Quer dizer, há um pouco mais que isso, mas em resumo é só isso mesmo."

"OK. Então eu acho que eu posso."

"Ótimo! Então eu vou reunir os ingredientes que você vai precisar e..." ela se preparou para deixar a cozinha, quando se lembrou do que a trouxera até ali tão cedo e interrompeu seus passos: "Oh, eu quase esqueci, Riley respondeu o e-mail. Ele disse que lhe mandaria o endereço de um dos médicos da Iniciativa, mas que queria conversar com você antes. Deixou um número de telefone."

"Bem, eu acho que a operação para tirar o chip fica permanentemente cancelada, agora," ela respondeu suspirando de cansaço. "Eu acho que foi o melhor descobrir agora que... bem, deixa prá lá," ela concluiu, decidindo não pensar mais no assunto. Seria o melhor.

x x

"Respire, apenas respire. Para dentro. Para fora. Para dentro..." ela disse baixinho para si mesma ao encher e esvaziar os pulmões, numa tentativa de relaxar, mas os eventos daquela noite continuavam a voltar para assaltá-la e ela estava ficando cada vez mais agitada. Não, a coisa não ia funcionar daquele jeito...

x x x

"_Spoike_, você está de volta. Não deveria ter me deixado... não devia ter nunca me deixado.", disse o Primeiro personificando Drusilla, com o objetivo de atrair o vampiro para sua armadilha.

"Você não é ela! Tudo está mais claro, agora. Você não é Dru, ou Buffy ou Angel ou quem quer que seja. Eu sei disso agora e não faço mais parte de seus joguinhos."

"Mas eu posso ser, se você quiser. Eu sempre posso ser e nós podemos sempre brincar. Mas, agora venha. Venha escolher uma bonequinha prá você."

"Saia daqui. Me deixe em paz... O que quer que você seja, me deixe em paz."

"Eu não te disse? Não te disse, meu amado _Spoike_, que ela nunca o quis..." ela disse falsamente pesarosa, referindo-se a Buffy.

Ele olhou para ela cheio de raiva, mas sem dizer nada. Ela o ignorou, continuando a tagarelar alegremente: "Mas tem uma regra, você só pode ter uma bonequinha. E você poderá fazer chá para ela. E tortas. E pães... Pães quentinhos no forno," ela riu insanamente. "Venha, _pet_. Venha desembrulhar o seu presente," ela o chamou docemente, incentivando-o através de gestos a se deslocar até o outro compartimento do escuro porão.

Spike não queria ter nada a ver com aquilo, mas um gemido fraco chamou sua atenção. Havia garotas lá dentro, mais de uma e elas estavam sofrendo. Ao perceber aquilo, ele a olhou num misto de surpresa e terror ao compreender o que ela queria dizer com _bonequinhas_.

"Sim, _pet,_" ela disse, confirmando suas suspeitas. "Mas você precisa ser rápido. Elas se desgastam bem rápido aqui bem baixo..." ela riu de novo.

Spike correu até a outra sala, escolheu uma das garotas aleatoriamente e tentou desamarrá-la, mas então alguém veio por trás e o golpeou na cabeça com um objeto pesado. O vampiro caiu desacordado sobre Alexia. A menina emitiu um grito de surpresa.

"Bem..." disse o Primeiro, agora sob a forma de Buffy. "Me parece que você já escolheu sua _bonequinha_, Spike..." olhou para seus acólitos, "O levantem. Levem os dois para o lugarzinho espacial que preparamos. E depois matem as outras."

xxxx

Sob o brilho das velas, Buffy cerrou os olhos. Fazendo um grande esforço, finalmente conseguiu limpar sua mente de qualquer interferência. E então se lembrou.

Naquela noite, Buffy voltou para casa sozinha. Willow, e Anya , depois da pesquisa no porão do colégio, que não havia rendido nada, na realidade, haviam ido se divertir no Bronze. Xander e Anya foram patrulhar no cemitério. Convidaram Buffy para se juntar a eles mas ela, lembrada da promessa que fizera a Spike, não aceitou o convite. Nem ao menos regulamentou um horário para que a irmã mais nova voltasse para casa, para a felicidade da adolescente.

Quando chegou em casa, Buffy encontrou Andrew dormindo em um canto. Era bem tarde e o último integrante da Troika roncava irritantemente, ainda acorrentado. Foi até a cozinha no escuro e desceu as escadas para o porão. Spike estava lá sentado em seu catre, acordado, esperando por ela como prometera que faria. Sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Você está bem? Ele não voltou, não é?" ela perguntou e tocou seu rosto, para que ele tivesse certeza que era ela mesma e não o Primeiro. Soltou-o das algemas.

"Ele veio. Ele sempre vem, quando você não está aqui. Mas não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando das sombras. Ela... ele veio como Drusilla desta vez e parecia furioso."

"Estamos trabalhando nisso, Spike, não se preocupe. Logo, o controle dele não vai mais ter efeito em você. Já temos o número de telefone do médico que vai tirar esse chip da sua cabeça."

"E então o quê? Estarei livre pra matar de novo, Buffy."

"Mas não irá matar, não é? Quer dizer, você tem sua alma agora!"

"Apenas uma alma. Assassinatos são cometidos em todas as partes do mundo por gente com alma! Você sabe disso."

"Você está diferente agora. Eu sei que você não quer mais matar. Nós já passamos por isso tantas vezes, Spike! Quando vai ter confiança em si mesmo? Deveria aprender a ser mais como o Angel..." completou exasperada.

"Eu nunca vou ser como aquele cretino, Buffy! Em vez de uma cópia daquele _ponce_, porque não vai atrás do original?" Spike rebateu prontamente, começando a sentir seu sangue ferver. Os olhos do vampiro brilharam furiosamente no ambiente mal iluminado do porão.

"Porque é você quem eu quero!" Buffy respondeu gritando também, irritada por ele não perceber o que ela queria dizer e, para demonstrar isso sem sombra de dúvida, colou impulsivamente seus lábios aos dele e forçou-o para trás, para a cama. Obediente, o vampiro não expressou nenhuma resistência, correspondendo ao beijo.

No momento em que seus lábios finalmente se separaram, Spike abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, tentando encontrar um sinal e preparado para se afastar, preparado para mais uma rejeição na eterna dança entre os dois, que ela sempre iniciava e interrompia quando bem queria, mas Buffy o impediu sacudindo a cabeça e tomando as mãos dele entre as suas, guiou-as para a frente de sua blusa, enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo desabotoar a camisa dele. Ele suspirou, quase sonhador e até mesmo fechou os olhos por um momento, soltando botão a botão a blusa fina dela. Então retirou a saia de Buffy, sua própria calça e deitou-se ao seu lado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Sem saber o que ela pretendia dele.

Buffy, percebendo essa hesitação, pegou a mão do vampiro entre as suas e guiou-as para seu próprio corpo, ajudando-o na exploração, numa forma de fazê-lo compreender que estava tudo bem, que tudo o que acontecesse entre os dois naquela noite era consentido por ela. Ele compreendeu isso e beijou cada centímetro do corpo dela, enquanto a afagava com seus dedos experientes. Então rolou para cima dela e olhou para dentro de seus olhos verdes. Seu desviar seu olhar, Buffy envolveu os quadris do vampiro com suas longas e macias pernas.

Após o sexo, ficaram em silêncio, apenas se tocando, sorrindo um nos braços do outro, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que fizessem amor. De certa forma, era mesmo.

"Acha que eles já chegaram?" ela perguntou depois de alguns momentos, quebrando subitamente o silêncio.

"Parece bem tarde. Está preocupada com a Little Bit?"

"Não, ela está com a Willow. Estava só pensando em uma forma de subir ao meu quarto sem ser vista."

"Entendo," ele se limitou a responder de forma neutra. Então aquela era a forma que as coisas iriam se encerrar, lhe parecia. Esticou o pescoço e ouviu atentamente, "Eu ouço três respirações adormecidas lá em cima. Xander deve ter vindo pra cá, ou a ruiva tem companhia..."

"Não, não é o Xander, mas eu te conto mais sobre o nosso visitante amanhã. Vem, vamos subir," Buffy levantou-se agilmente e puxou-o pela mão.

Spike levantou-se e olhou-a surpreso. "O que quer dizer?"

"Como assim? Vamos subir, vamos dormir lá em cima. Vem!" repetiu, enquanto se enrolava despreocupadamente num lençol e estendia outro para ele.

"Você quer dizer... você me quer lá em cima, com você?" ele perguntou e estendeu a mão para alcançar o lençol, mas ainda sem entender inteiramente o que ela pretendia.

"É claro! Você deve estar cansado de dormir nessa cama de armar, não é?"

Spike então a seguiu. Na sala, ele viu Andrew dormindo amarrado num canto e levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva para Buffy.

"Conversamos sobre isso pela manhã," sussurrou ela. Ele concordou com a cabeça e subiram as escadas.

No quarto de Buffy, fizeram amor mais uma vez e dormiram juntos, com Buffy abraçada firmemente ao corpo branco do vampiro. O último pensamento dela antes de dormir fora de que nunca mais o deixaria ir embora.

Buffy abriu os olhos. Se lembrava de tudo agora, tudo como realmente acontecera. Desta vez, o feitiço fora tão forte, que conseguira até mesmo ouvir os ecos do pensamento de Spike, coisas das quais não fazia nem idéia, como todo aquele medo de que o rejeitasse. Aquilo a fez ter vontade de chorar novamente, mas ela não podia. Não havia tempo. Apagou as velas e correu para o quarto de Willow.

"Precisamos encontrá-lo. Precisamos encontrar Spike imediatamente."

"Decidiu finalmente matá-lo?" Willow respondeu, abaixando o livro que estava lendo.

"Não. Mas alguma coisa quer que eu queira e precisamos descobrir o por que."

xxxxxx

Faith acordou em sua cela, na penitenciária de Los Angeles, com alguém em cima dela. Sonolenta, não teve nenhuma chance quando uma faca muito afiada rasgou seu ventre de lado a lado. Começou a se sentir desfalecer por causa da perda de sangue maciça e viu sua mãe e sua antiga sentinela sorrindo e a chamando para fora das barras. Não teve medo, apesar da dor, que também logo desapareceu quando sua alma deixou o corpo. Juntou-se às duas mulheres, que a abraçaram e a levaram dali.

Ao mesmo tempo, em algum canto de Sunnydale, Alexia acordou. Ela estava finalmente solta, mas não compreendia como. Logo percebeu que o que a acordara era uma estranha sensação na base do pescoço, quase uma cócega. Aquilo estava começando a enervá-la. Esquadrinhou o quarto e deu com o rapaz louro desacordado e encostado na única cama do lugar. Quando se aproximou dele, as cócegas ficaram ainda mais fortes. Indecisa, resolveu estender a mão e tocá-lo, para ver se estava vivo, mas ele subitamente agarrou sua mão como se estivesse acordado o tempo todo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e emitiram um brilho amarelado.

"Caça-Vampiros!" ele exclamou surpreso, arremessando-a para o outro lado do aposento. Depois, com seus sentidos em alerta, agachou-se como um animal selvagem.

"Vampiro!", ela rosnou pra ele, compreendendo instantaneamente, como se um conhecimento ancestral estivesse tomando conta de seu corpo.

Alexia acabara de receber seu chamado. Nascera para aquilo. Sorriu ferozmente e lançou-se sobre sua presa.

Spike estava esperando o ataque. Seu esporte favorito era matar Caça-Vampiros. Aquela não iria lhe decepcionar, ele sabia.

xxxxxxx

"Desculpe, Buffy, mas o rastro dele termina aqui..." Willow disse desolada, encolhendo os ombros.

Buffy ainda esquadrinhou o porão vazio do Sunnydale High com os olhos mais uma vez. Podia sentir o cheiro de Spike ali. O cheiro dele ainda misturado ao dela própria naquele lugar.

"Você acha que foi ele que fez... isso?" Willow abriu os braços, abrangendo os corpos de todas aquelas meninas mortas no chão. "Furioso depois que você... hum... o expulsou?"

Buffy aproximou-se de um dos corpos. Os olhos da garota, vidrados, olhavam para o espaço. Afastou delicadamente os cabelos do pescoço do cadáver. Nada ali. Nenhuma marca de mordida.

"Não, não foi ele. O que quer que tenha matado essas meninas, apenas quebrou seus pescoços."

"E o que a gente faz agora?"

"Eu não sei, Will. Queria poder saber," ela disse, olhando para o lugar vazio no chão onde estava anteriormente o selo de Danzathar.

xxxxxxx

Após ter ouvido atentamente tudo o que o espectro de Quentin Travis e de tê-lo observado desvanecer-se no ar, o sentinela discou um número em seu telefone.

"Preciso de uma passagem para a América...Sim... Sunnydale, Califórnia, por favor... Para amanhã está ótimo. Sim, obrigado, eu aguardo na linha."

Afastou uns livros que estavam ali jogados e sentou-se em seu sofá, sozinho. Mas, ultimamente ele não estava mais realmente sozinho, estava? Não, nunca mais ficara sozinho desde aquela noite em que achara que o melhor era terminar o trabalho de Buffy para ela, um ano e meio atrás.

Estivera enganado na ocasião e não queria repetir o erro. Quentin ou qualquer que fosse seu nome real queria que ele interviesse na vida de Buffy, mas Giles sentia que o melhor seria apenas acompanhar atentamente o curso dos acontecimentos.

Ele também precisava pensar em uma boa explicação para a companhia que estava levando para a casa de sua Caça-Vampiros. Uma de suas inimigas mortais, aquela que causara sua morte. Sua segunda morte, de qualquer forma.

Rupert Giles deixou seu apartamento, para tentar ligar novamente para Sunnydale.

xxxxxxxxx

Eles dançaram e dançaram, exatamente como o vampiro gostava, até Spike estar por cima de Alexia, segurando firmemente o corpo dela contra o chão. Ela ainda se debatia, tentando se desvencilhar e Spike sentia-se furioso, porque a presença daquela garota com os poderes de Caça-Vampiros ali com ele naquela sala, só podia significar que Buffy havia morrido e ele não pudera fazer nada para impedir isso.

"Sinto muito, _pet,_" disse ele, sorrindo para demonstrar que, na verdade, não sentia nada, "Que o seu primeiro vampiro será também o seu último," completou, assumindo seu rosto de vampiro e com seus caninos compridos, aproximou-se do pescoço dela para matá-la.

Mas algo aconteceu. Como um raio que tivesse atingido seu cérebro, o chip implantado ali disparou.

"Porra!" ele gritou com a dor e soltou-a, segurando a cabeça.

Alexia não perdeu tempo. Enquanto ele rolava no chão, com as mãos pressionando a cabeça, ela esquadrinhou freneticamente o quarto a procura de algum objeto de madeira para poder fazer uma estaca, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse ser útil. A única coisa além dos dois era uma cama, mas sua estrutura era de aço. Havia um box de vidro transparente fazendo as vezes de banheiro, com um chuveiro e um toilete, os dois de metal. Chutou fortemente a outra porta para ao menos poder escapar dali mas, como previa, esta nem se mexeu. Ficou, então, do outro lado do quarto, de costas para a parede, vigiando-o se retorcer sobre si mesmo.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o sanguessuga. Talvez vampiros pudessem ser atingidos por derrames cerebrais fatais, afinal?

Por sobre a dor em sua cabeça, a verdade de que nunca mais veria Buffy atingiu Spike. Ele se enrolou sobre si mesmo e ficou esperando a Nova Caça-Vampiros fazer seu serviço. Ele não se importaria se ela o pulverizasse logo.

Sob a forma de Buffy, o Primeiro Mal se materializou na sala. "Então..." disse ela, "Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"

Conhecedor dos truques do Primeiro. Spike apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou apaticamente para ela. Doía-lhe que ele estivesse usando a forma da mulher que amara e que agora estava irremediavelmente morta, mas procurou fazer com que ele não percebesse o quanto isso o afetava. Mas aquela era primeira vez que Alexia o via. Ela correu para junto da conselheira do colégio e acabou atravessando-a.

"Senhorita Summers!" Alexia gritou, confusa.

"Poupe seu fôlego, Caçadora, ela não é real," Spike disse apaticamente.

Ignorando a jovem, o Primeiro sorriu cruelmente para Spike: "Você sentiu, Spike? Sentiu quando ela morreu? Sem você lá para atrapalhar, foi realmente muito fácil."

"Você está mentindo. Não nem é mesmo real," o vampiro repetiu.

"Mas eu sou, sim," contrapôs o Primeiro e colocou os olhos sobre Alexia, que olhava de um para o outro sem entender sobre o que estavam falando. "E como o _Spikey_ aqui não pode matar você e nem você a ele, ele terá tempo todo o tempo do mundo para lhe explicar algumas coisas. Espero que vocês dois logo se tornem muito bons amigos," completou, sumindo novamente.

Alexia olhou para Spike. Ele lhe correspondeu o olhar. "Bem, _Pet_, parece que você é o meu único passaporte para sairmos daqui. O que acha de uma trégua?"

(continua...)


	4. Damphyr

ooooo 

Quarta Parte – **Damphyr**

ooooo

x

"OK, o que eu faço agora?" ela perguntou, olhando de uma amiga para outra e, finalmente, pousando os olhos aflitos em sua irmã.

"Xixi no bastão. É bem simples, eu prometo. Pelo menos, é o que diz na caixa," Willow releu as instruções.

"E depois, o quê?"

"Depois, nós esperamos um minuto. Se aparecer azul, você está grávida. Se não aparecer nada, significa que você não está."

"Tem certeza que não é azul se for menino, rosa se for menina? Eu acho que li algo sobre isso em algum lugar..." Anya tentou se lembrar.

"É claro que não! Além disso, é muito cedo para saber o sexo da criança. Quer dizer, _se_ ela estiver grávida..."

Um momento de silêncio desconfortável se passou entre as mulheres e Willow resolveu completar seu pensamento: "Olha, eu estou dizendo um grande _se_ aqui. Um _enorme_ se..."

"Então... todas mentalizando não azul, OK?" Dawn tentou desviar a atenção, simulando animação.

"Certo," Willow confirmou.

"Wow, isso é tão excitante!" Anya exclamou, genuinamente animada, mas vendo que as outras não compartilhavam de seus sentimentos, tentou consertar: "Mas é sim! Vocês sabem uma coisa? No meu tempo como humana...", ela viu que as expressões das outras não se alteraram e, ainda assim, continuou a tagarelar: "Na primeira vez como humana, quero dizer, costumavam cortar o pescoço de uma galinha. Se ela morresse, significava que você estava grávida. Se ela saísse correndo, você não estava."

"Yuck! Sério!" Dawn disse fazendo cara de nojo.

"Sim. Mas, então, os métodos contraceptivos também não eram grande coisa. Assim, se a sua menstruação estava atrasada, você provavelmente estava grávida mesmo," a ex-demônio completou sorrindo, completamente alheia ao olhar de asco das outras por causa de sua história.

"Mesmo assim, é nojento," a jovem Summers não estava ainda convencida.

"Sorte minha que eu não tenho que fazer xixi numa galinha ou algo do tipo. Mas não pode ser. Quer dizer, deve ser algum tipo de vírus. E eu só estou atrasada vinte dias, não é grande coisa."

"Você já esteve atrasada antes?" Dawn perguntou.

"Não, nunca," Buffy respondeu baixinho.

"Mas você quer saber com certeza ou não?" Willow perguntou. Buffy acenou afirmativamente e ela completou, "Então, faça."

"Fazer o que?" Willow levantou a sobrancelha para ela. Buffy arregalou os olhos. "Quer dizer, _agora_! Eu não vou fazer xixi num bastão na frente de vocês!", exclamou.

"Sim, porque _esse_ é o problema de verdade aqui..." Dawn cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha para a irmã.

"Eu estou falando sério. Saiam todas! Eu e o meu bastão sairemos daqui a um minuto, porque eu estou a ponto de explodir," Buffy disse e começou a empurrar as outras garotas para fora do banheiro.

"Está bem, está bem, não precisa usar sua super-força na gente, estamos saindo. Nós estaremos esperando aqui, está bem?", Willow afirmou sorrindo, já do lado de fora.

Buffy trancou a porta e andou até o vaso, carregando o bastão de teste com ela. "OK, coisinha, aqui vamos nós. Não se assuste, porque eu já estou assustada que chega..." ela disse suspirando.

Cinco minutos de passaram. As garotas já estavam começando a ficar realmente nervosas do lado de fora.

"Bem, talvez ela esteja comemorando lá dentro, quem sabe..." Willow disse. As outras olharam para ela significativamente. "Comemorando muito, _muito_ silenciosamente... É uma possibilidade...", completou miseravelmente.

"É, tá bom..." Dawn disse nervosa, mordendo o lado de dentro da bochecha.

"OK. Vamos bater? Ela não pode demorar tanto só para derramar um pouco de urina num pedaço de plástico, não é? Ela pode ter tido um troço lá dentro, batido a cabeça no lavatório ou algo assim..." Anya acrescentou seu cenário de terror às possibilidades do que estava retendo Buffy por tanto tempo, sinceramente tentando ajudar.

"Eu chamo," Dawn propôs e bateu na porta. "Buffy! Buffy, você está bem?"

Após um momento, sua irmã abriu lentamente a porta.

"Então?" as três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo se acotovelando no batente, ansiosas.

x x

Naquele dia, na bandeja do café da manhã, veio apenas a refeição de Alexia. Tanto vampiro como caçadora ficaram um tanto curiosos quanto ao fato, mas nada comentaram entre si. Ela comeu, ele até mesmo roubou uma fatia de pão, despreocupado.

Na segunda refeição, a mesma coisa aconteceu. Na outra, também.

"O que você acha que está acontecendo, Spike?" perguntou Alexia, servindo-se de um pedaço de carne do jantar.

"O estoque de sangue deles deve ter acabado, mas acho que não deve ser nada. Eles não iriam ter todo o trabalho de nos prender aqui só para depois me matar de fome," o vampiro comentou, dando de ombros.

Mas, quando a mesma situação se repetiu no dia seguinte, Spike viu que seu novo tratamento era mesmo intencional. Parecia que ele já não era mais necessário para o plano deles. Frustrado, o vampiro chutou a porta de aço, gritando para o lado de fora:

"Hey, vampiro faminto, aqui dentro!"

Chutou a porta novamente, só para dar mais ênfase às palavras.

Alguns momentos depois a pequena abertura que existia do outro lado do quarto, no ângulo entre o chão e a parede, abriu-se, e uma nova bandeja deslizou para dentro. _Finalmente!_ ele pensou, aliviado, e foi buscá-la. Só que não havia uma bolsa de sangue lá dentro, como ele imaginou mas, somente, um bilhete. BEBA DELA, estava escrito no pedaço de papel.

Spike começou a rir, pensando que deveria ter imaginado aquilo.

"O que era?" Alex perguntou, aproximando.

"Parece que eu acabei de entrar em um regime forçado," ele tentou brincar.

"Me deixe ler, então..." ela pediu, tentando alcançar o pedaço de papel, mas Spike foi mais rápido e o amassou, escorregando-o para dentro do bolso, para impedi-la de ver o que estava escrito.

"Isso? Só diz que meu rango vai voltar amanhã, _Bit_. Já acabou de comer? Ele disse, imprimindo seu melhor tom de calma à voz.

"Já. Tudo bem se eu tirar uma soneca antes de treinar um pouco?"

"Tudo bem por mim."

Porém, quando a mesma coisa aconteceu no dia seguinte, Alexia ficou desconfiada.

"Não era bem aquilo que estava escrito no bilhete, não é?" ela acusou, sem tocar na própria comida. Spike atravessou o quarto e deitou-se em seu canto no chão.

"Eles devem mesmo estar com dificuldade para encontrar sangue de porco," ele mentiu mas, sem aviso, Alexia atravessou como um raio o pequeno cubículo que dividiam e já estava sobre ele, com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças do vampiro, revirando seu conteúdo, à procura do bilhete. O vampiro nem ao menos tentou impedi-la, sabendo ser inútil. Além disso, precisaria guardar todas suas forças, já que seu suprimento de alimento havia sido cortado. Ela logo encontrou o pedaço de papel, leu-o e olhou para Spike, confusa:

"Este é algum tipo de brincadeira?"

"Se for, não fui quem inventou," ele respondeu com pouco caso, trançando as mãos atrás da cabeça e se preparando para dormir um pouco. Porém, Alexia decidiu que ele não escaparia daquela conversa assim, tão fácil. Num segundo, agarrou-lhe os braços e puxou as mãos dele para frente. Com isso, Spike bateu a cabeça na parede e sentou-se, mal-humorado.

"Ele está dizendo para você me matar, não é? Você vai?" ela perguntou, sabendo que não conseguiria se forçar a lutar contra ele pela própria vida.

"Eu não vou beber de você," Spike respondeu, fechando a cara.

"Está bem, se você vai bancar o difícil... Vamos supor; se você bebesse o meu sangue, você me mataria fazendo isso?" ela conjeturou uma saída para o problema.

"Eu _não_ vou beber de você," Spike repetiu.

"Então, você decidiu desistir de tudo e morrer, me deixando aqui sozinha?"

"Eu também não vou morrer. Sou um vampiro, esqueceu?"

A verdade é que Spike nunca havia ficado muito tempo sem beber, excluindo-se sua temporada no porão da escola, de forma que, embora não soubesse muito bem quanto tempo suportaria a sede sem enlouquecer, não queria que ela soubesse daquilo.

"Ah, tá bem, faça o que achar melhor," Alexia disse, chutando a bandeja para fora do quarto, através da abertura, e indo para a cama.

O gesto não passou despercebido ao vampiro. "Não vai jantar?"

"Perdi o apetite."

x x x

Giles desembarcou na Califórnia, ironicamente, bem diferente de seus companheiros de viagem. Havia tido o melhor sono dos últimos tempos e, enquanto dormia, seu corpo havia terminado de se regenerar. Bem disposto, tomou um táxi para a casa de Buffy. Por todo o trajeto, foi pensando no que dizer, as explicações que deveria dar, sabendo que era muito tarde para fabricar qualquer mentira.

Dawn atendeu à campainha porta e deu um gritinho de satisfação quando viu Giles. O grito atraiu a atenção de Willow e Buffy, que estavam na cozinha e logo as três estavam pulando à volta do Sentinela.

"Giles! Nós pensávamos que você estava morto," disse Buffy, sentindo um alívio extremo, apertando-o num abraço.

"Eu estou bem, estou bem," Giles respondeu, meio atordoado, feliz pela viagem ter dado a oportunidade a suas costelas de se reconstituírem.

"Nós temos muito o que conversar. Essa coisa que estamos enfrentando é muito forte e não temos idéia de como contra-atacar," Buffy começou as explicações, na porta mesmo.

"Haverá tempo para isso também. Enquanto eu estava em Londres, o Primeiro e seus acólitos também vieram me atacar. Consegui escapar, mas aqueles que estavam no prédio do Conselho não tiveram a mesma sorte. Mas, primeiro, eu tenho algo a revelar a vocês."

x x x x

"OK, _Bittlet_, me mostre o seu melhor," Spike disse tentando parecer animado e assumiu posição de luta.

"Você tem _mesmo_ que me chamar usando esses apelidos infantis? Que tal se você me chamar de Alex, sabe, só pra variar?" Alexia perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

"Bem, _pet_... olhando daqui, você com esse bico, parece bem infantil pra mim," ele disse rindo do número que ela estava fazendo. "Agora, venha."

"Eu estou cansada! Que tal se você me contasse uma de suas histórias? Me conte de novo quando você me matou aquela Caça-Vampiros chinesa," pediu ela.

"Eu já lhe contei essa história dúzias de vezes!" ele viu que o beicinho dela aumentando ainda mais, porém se manteve irredutível. "Sinto muito, Caça-Vampiros, mas apenas depois do seu treinamento. E pode parar de fazer beicinho, porque não vai chegar a lugar nenhum com essa atitude, mocinha."

"Na verdade, nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum, ponto final..." ela reclamou, olhando desanimada para a porta de aço.

"Eu sei," ele suspirou, seguindo o olhar dela. "Mas você quer me ajudar a chutar a bunda do Mal que está mantendo a gente preso aqui, não quer?", ele perguntou e ela assentiu resolvida. "Então, aí está. Você tem que mostrar de que material é feita, quando surgir a oportunidade, _Bittlet_."

Ela finalmente levantou-se de um pulo da cama da cama. "Está bem. Mas, enquanto isso, eu ainda posso chutar a _sua_ bunda," ela disse e também assumiu sua posição.

"Essa é a minha garota!" o vampiro exclamou, satisfeito.

x x x x x

Xander sentou-se numa banqueta do balcão com seu café. Ficou olhando-o em silêncio até que ele esfriasse totalmente, sem tomar um único gole, pensando no beijo que trocara com a ex-noiva na noite anterior. Tudo acontecera muito rápido e, mesmo naquela hora, não sabia se significara para ela, a mesma coisa que para ele. Mas desejava ardentemente que sim.

"Hey, Xan... O que foi?" disse Willow, aproximando-se e percebendo a postura melancólica do amigo.

"Nada, Will, nada."

"E também não tem nada a ver com o fato de você e Anya estarem se evitando o dia inteiro, certo?", a amiga perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Então, você notou."

"Meio difícil de não notar. Vocês não são exatamente as pessoas mais discretas da face da Terra."

"Eu sei."

"Vocês brigaram? De novo?" Willow perguntou, levemente preocupada.

"Não. Quero dizer, sim, mas isso foi antes de... OK, me deixe contar. Ontem à noite, quando saímos para patrulhar, nós encontramos três vampiros. Lutamos com eles e os vencemos. Então nos abraçamos para comemorar e um beijo meio que surgiu no meio do abraço," o rapaz contou.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" ela exclamou feliz. "_É_ maravilhoso, certo?" complementou já sem tanta certeza, ao perceber a expressão menos que animada de Xander.

"Deveria ser... Mas, eu não sei. Ela fugiu depois."

"Você deve tê-la assustado."

"Eu fiquei assustado e sem ação depois também. Quando percebi, ela havia desaparecido."

"Você sabe que precisa conversar com ela, certo?"

"Eu sei. E eu quero, mas ela não. Eu acho que não passou de um engano, para ela."

"Não, eu acho que não. Eu acho que ela deve estar imaginando a mesma coisa que você agora. Encontre-a e diga o que está sentindo," ela aconselhou. "Você está sentindo coisas boas, não é?" Ela olhou direto nos olhos dele.

"Eu estou. Estou, é claro."

"Então, vá correndo atrás dela. E conte a ela! Tudo vai dar certo. Não é como se a Anya fosse a pessoa que melhor sabe esconder os sentimentos por aqui. Ela, com certeza, está tão confusa quanto você, agora."

"Você acha?" Disse ele, ainda meio na dúvida.

"Eu tenho certeza! Agora, anda, encontre-a!"

E assim ele fez. Como qualquer homem que ainda está profundamente apaixonado pela ex-noiva e quer fazer as coisas do modo certo desta vez, Xander a caçou por toda Sunnydale. Por fim, foi encontrá-la sentada sozinha em um bar.

"Esse lugar está vazio?" Xander perguntou, aproximando-se.

Ela levantou os olhos de seu drink e viu quem estava ao seu lado. "E esse aqui também vai ficar, se você se sentar aí."

"Anya, uma hora nós vamos ter que sentar e conversar." Xander olhou para a ex-noiva, sério.

"E, então, você resolveu que deveria ser hoje? E agora. Mesmo que a gente tenha se encontrado muitas vezes na casa da Buffy," Anya levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Não é nada disso. Foi _você_ que fugiu dia inteiro! Como eu poderia..." ele começou a acusá-la, exaltado mas, percebendo que aquela não era a melhor estratégia, respirou fundo e recomeçou: "Olha, nós nos beijamos. Isso muda tudo."

"Muda, nada. Nós costumávamos nos beijar bastante, antes de você me deixar..." ela disse, tentando aparentar uma indiferença que, de fato, não estava sentindo.

"Eu sei. E eu sinto muito."

"Sente? Eu sabia. Você não gostou de ter me beijado. Por isso você está aqui, para me dizer que tudo não passou de um engano, como tudo antes," ela desviou o olhar, para não mostrar o quanto aquilo a machucaria.

"Não! Baby... docinho, eu amei ter beijado você. Foi o ponto alto da minha vida nesses últimos meses!"

"Mas não vai mudar nada, não é? Por isso você está aqui..." ela tentou, novamente, antecipar o que ele iria dizer, para evitar de se magoar ainda mais.

"Não, é claro que não! Eu acabei de lhe dizer... Olha, será que eu posso sentar aqui?"

"Eu já lhe disse que não."

"An, por favor... todo mundo está olhando...", ele disse, sentindo-se desconfortável com os olhares de meio bar sobre eles.

"Então senta," ela concordou finalmente. "E cale a boca. Eu preciso pensar no que você acabou de me dizer. Eu não quero que você fale comigo ou mesmo respire do meu lado."

"Sem respirar, sem falar. Anotado," ele respondeu sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Por um longo tempo, Xander ficou entretido com sua vodka, enquanto Anya olhava para o outro lado, mexendo seu hi-fi com o guarda-chuvinha. Ela adorava aquelas coisinhas coloridas, gostaria de saber como eram feitas, mas geralmente era Xander quem explicava essas coisas para ela e agora não mais sentia vontade de perguntar o que quer que fosse para ele.

Um grandalhão se aproximou de Anya, colocando-se entre os dois. Um forte cheiro de bebida exalou de sua boca, quando ele agarrou o braço dela e tentou puxá-la, dizendo:

"Venha, benzinho, vamos dançar!"

Anya tentou se desvencilhar. "Não, não, me solta ou eu te transformo numa... numa lagartixa!" ela gritou.

Ao invés de soltá-la, o homem riu ainda mais e continuou puxando-a para a pista de dança.

"Largue a moça, amigo. Não está vendo que ela está acompanhada?" Xander bateu no ombro do grandão.

"Não, eu não estou!" Anya contradisse, indignada, antes de perceber que Xander estava tentando ajudá-la. Então, acrescentou: "Quer dizer, eu estou sim. Eu estou com o meu... com o meu marido!"

"Maridinho? O maridinho não vai se importar de uma dança com a mulherzinha dele..." o grandalhão perguntou para Xander, ameaçador.

"Ah, mas ele vai se importar sim," Xander respondeu e o esmurrou no rosto. Surpreendido por Xander, o grandalhão caiu no chão gemendo e, antes que conseguisse se levantar, o rapaz agarrou a mão de Anya e a puxou pela porta do bar. Lá fora, a chuva caia muito forte.

"Puta merda, acho que a cara dele quebrou minha mão..." ele comentou, beijando sua própria mão, numa tentativa de fazer a dor ir embora.

"Hey, espera, eu _paguei_ por aquele drink!" Anya protestou, já do lado de fora.

"Eu te pago um outro, vamos para um lugar diferente."

"Depois, eu não preciso de você para me defender. Eu posso perfeitamente me defender sozinha."

"Eu vi isso..." ele disse reticente.

"E eu não quero ir, eu não quero sair com você."

"Você não vai sair _comigo_. Eu te levo até o lugar, pago sua bebida e caio fora," Ele abriu a porta de seu carro para ela.

"Está bem, então," Anya suspirou, aceitando o convite.

"Porque você não vai querer fazer desfeita para mim... seu marido..." ele entrou pela outra porta e ligou o carro. "Eu não sabia que você pensava desse jeito sobre mim," disse ele, olhando sério para ela.

"E não penso, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça. E, além disso, é o que você seria, se não tivesse fugido como uma galinha assustada..." ela olhou longamente pela janela, magoada e os dois fizeram o resto do trajeto em silêncio.

Xander parou o carro na frente do Bronze e tentou pegar na mão dela, mas ela o evitou.

"Eu sinto muito, meu bem. Se eu pudesse... você sabe que se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa..."

"É, eu sei, você teria me avisado antes. Você já me disse isso antes, lembra?" ela disse sarcástica e abriu a porta para sair. "Adeus, Xander Harris."

"Não, você não entendeu. Eu estive pensando muito sobre isso. Se eu pudesse, eu teria feito as coisas muito diferentes e não seria te avisando. Eu quero... eu quero..." ele começou. "Espere aí," ele também desceu do carro e deu a volta. "Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Eu te amo, Anya."

"Não, você não me ama! Você só quer alguém para esquentar os seus pés," ela começou a chorar.

"Não chore, docinho, você sabe que eu te amo muito. E quem tem os pés gelados é você... e seus dedos são meio peludos... E eu os amo, do jeitinho que eles são," ele a abraçou e ela ficou chorando em seu peito.

"Eu não amo você, Xander, eu te odeio, te odeio. Por que você sempre acaba me fazendo chorar?" ela disse furiosa por ter-se exposto para ele e o esmurrou com toda a força no peito.

"Primeiro: ouch, isso doeu! Segundo, porque você fica linda assim chorando... Anya, você quer..." ele começou a dizer. "Espere, eu tenho que fazer isso do jeito certo," ele disse, ao se ajoelhar aos pés dela e tomar suas mãos. "Anya, quer se casar comigo?"

A garota olhou para ele ali ajoelhado aos seus pés. "O quê?" disse ela, por fim, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

"Eu perguntei se você quer se casar comigo. Você sabe, enquanto você ainda está chorando e não tem tempo de pensar em algum jeito pra me rejeitar..." ele tentou brincar.

"Você quer se casar comigo... _agora_?" ela perguntou, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

"Não, agora eu quero pagar uma bebida para você e ver você brincar com o guarda-chuvinha dela do jeito sexy que só você sabe fazer. Depois eu quero ver você rolar a cereja do seu drink na sua língua e pensar como seria bom estar te beijando. Depois eu vou te raptar e te levar para uma capela vinte e quatro horas. Daí eu vou me casar com você," ele explicou, enquanto a conduzia para dentro do Bronze.

"Você quer se casar comigo..." ela disse, como se fosse um sonho, enquanto os dois dançavam lentamente na pista de dança. Eram o último casal na boate, que logo iria fechar.

"Sim, eu quero me casar com você," ele concordou e depositou um beijo nos cabelos dela. "Eu quero ter filhos com você, mesmo que um deles tenha orelhas de fadinha, nós podemos pagar uma operação para ela, depois. Eu quero voltar todo dia para casa e dormir com você e acordar com você até o fim da minha vida. Mas eu não tenho nenhum anel agora..."

"Espere," ela disse afastando-se dele e alcançando o fecho de sua correntinha que estava usando e, retirando a jóia do pescoço, revelou o anel de noivado que ele lhe dera tantos meses antes.

Ele a olhou surpreso. "Você me disse que havia jogado o anel na privada!" exclamou.

"E você deveria me conhecer melhor, para saber que eu nunca jogaria uma peça tão boa de joalheria como essa na privada," ela respondeu séria.

"É, deveria saber, sim," ele sorriu, pegando o anel e ajoelhando-se novamente à frente dela, se preparou para colocá-lo no dedo de Anya. "Então, você aceita, certo?"

"Sim, aceito," ela disse, recomeçando a chorar mas, desta vez, de felicidade. "E você me ama..."

"Claro que eu amo. Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, Anya."

"Não por causa da minha dança sexy."

"Eu amo sua dança sexy, benzinho, mas não te amo só por causa dela."

"E... o fato de eu ter feito sexo com outro homem além de você, isso não o desagrada mais?"

"Querida, vamos não estragar o momento, está bem? Mas a resposta é não, porque eu sei que foi um erro e que não vai acontecer mais, não é? Por outro lado, antes, eu teria gostado se a Buffy tivesse enfiado uma estaca no coração do Spike quando ela teve a oportunidade... Porém, agora, eu fico meio satisfeito que ela não tenha feito isso. Engraçado..." ele filosofou desajeitadamente enquanto, ainda ajoelhado, deslizava o anel pelo dedo anular de Anya.

"Então, sim, eu aceito. Eu quero me casar com você e ter seus filhos, assim como a Buffy vai ter o do Spike daqui a alguns meses...", ela disse sonhadoramente, sem perceber de início que havia deixado escapar a confidência da amiga.

"Ela vai ter o QUÊ?", ele bradou arregalando os olhos e levantou-se de um pulo, quase derrubando-a no processo.

x x x x x x

Ele abriu a porta da varanda e a encontrou sentada no escuro, olhando as estrelas. Já estava ali há um bom tempo, com a vista embaciada e não muito certa se isso era devido à chuva que caía torrencialmente ou por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seus olhos. Ela não se voltou, embora tivesse ouvido o leve rangido da prova e então ele, um pouco hesitante, aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela no degrau, colocando a mão no ombro dela. "Willow me disse que eu a encontraria aqui," ele explicou e, depois de um segundo, completou: "Você está bem?"

"Como eu poderia estar bem, Giles?" ela perguntou e olhou para ele. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e ela não fez nenhuma questão de escondê-las. "O que eu faço? O que eu faço, Giles?"

"Eu quero que você saiba, minha filha, que o que quer que decida, eu estarei ao seu lado."

"Obrigada," ela agradeceu, tentando sorrir e o Sentinela alcançou e apertou sua mão. De mãos dadas, os dois ficaram em silêncio contemplando a noite.

Por fim, Giles quebrou o silêncio: "Você está... hum... pensando em ter essa criança?"

"Eu quero. De verdade. Mas eu sei que vou ser a pior mãe do mundo. Só para começar, o que eu vou contar a ela sobre o que eu fiz com o pai dela?"

"Você vai contar a verdade quando chegar a hora, eis o que vai fazer. Vocês dois vão."

"Você acha que ele está vivo ainda?"

"Tanto quanto um vampiro pode estar..." ele riu de mansinho. "Você não acredita que ele está?"

"Eu preciso acreditar, ou eu acho que vou ficar louca. Mas, em algumas horas, eu penso... E se o que eu fiz o mandou para a destruição?"

"Você não pode pensar assim, Buffy. Nós vamos encontrá-lo, onde quer que ele esteja. Você sabe que Spike é um vampiro muito peculiar, realmente resistente. Se nem a Iniciativa conseguiu dar um jeito nele, não seria um demônio Gunochkër que iria conseguir."

"Mas Willow já tentou todos os feitiços que conhece para localizá-lo e é como se ele tivesse sido tragado pela terra. Mas eu sinto aqui dentro que eu saberia... saberia se ele tivesse morrido."

"Feitiços de localização podem ser facilmente despistados, se alguém quiser mesmo que nós não o encontremos. Spike, no entanto, é muito teimoso. Se algo houvesse acontecido, ele encontraria algum modo de voltar e avisá-la do que aconteceu."

"É... eu acho que você está certo."

Por fim, ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e sorriu, porque sabia que aquilo era verdade. Nem mesmo ela conseguira dar um jeito efetivo em Spike... Giles, então, a olhou atentamente, pensando se aquele era o momento certo de contar a ela o que o trouxera ali fora. Por fim, ele disse sério: "Buffy, no passado, eu a poupei de algumas... hmmm... informações. Eu acreditava que elas não seriam de nenhuma ajuda e poderiam trazer sofrimentos desnecessários. Eu costumava olhar para você como se você fosse uma garotinha com um dever sagrado e que me fora dada para guiar. Mas agora eu olho para você e vejo uma mulher. Uma mulher adulta e forte e, por isso, é seu direito saber de alguns fatos..."

"Giles, se você vai me contar sobre os pássaros e as abelhinhas... Porque, bem, eu acho que é um pouco tarde para isso...", ela disse e acariciou o próprio ventre, ainda completamente liso.

"É verdade, um pouco tarde para uma conversa desse tipo..." ele concordou reticente. "Mas o que eu tenho para lhe contar não foge muito desse assunto. Você já ouviu o termo Damphyr?"

"Dam... o quê!

"Damphyr," ele disse novamente. "Designa um ser que é híbrido de humano e vampiro."

"Então isso já aconteceu antes? E aqui estava eu pensando que o meu bebê era especial, mas se até existe um nome para o que ela vai ser..."

"E é. Híbridos de humanos e vampiros são muito raros. Na verdade, mais que isso, não existe nenhum caso documentado."

"Mas você tem um nome para eles... Por quê?"

"Buffy, você ainda se lembra de nosso encontro com a primeira Caça-Vampiros, certo?"

"Como poderia esquecer? Ela quase matou a gente..."

"Muito bem," ele disse e retirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los diligentemente. Buffy sabia que ele estava para narrar alguma coisa realmente velha e chata, mas não o interrompeu. Ele retomou a palavra: "Pois, a primeira Caça-Vampiros era uma Damphyr. A primeira e única que se tem notícia, na verdade. Se você estiver disposto a acreditar na lenda, está claro."

"Verdade? Você não está querendo me dizer com isso que meu bebê será como aquela coisa, não é?", Buffy perguntou, quase em pânico.

"Bem o oposto, na verdade. Os xamãs não foram os responsáveis pela criação da primeira Caça-Vampiros, como eu lhe contei. O que aconteceu, há incontáveis gerações, é que existia um casal. Conta-se que eles se amavam muito, mas, um dia o marido morreu e ressurgiu como vampiro. O amor que ele tinha por sua mulher, no entanto, não desapareceu, como era de se esperar."

"Ele reteve sua alma, então?"

"Não, ele não reteve. Você não precisa de uma alma para amar, como também não precisa de uma para odiar. Emoções não são atreladas à posse de uma alma. Eu acredito que você aprendeu essa lição com Spike, não foi?" ele perguntou. Ela assentiu tristemente e ele continuou: "Pois bem. O amor da esposa por ele também não morreu e ela o aceitou de volta. O povoado onde moravam, logicamente, não aceitou o atípico casal e então eles foram expulsos. A sociedade local de demônios também não os aceitou e, por isso, eles se tornaram parias entre os humanos e entre os vampiros mas, mesmo isso, também não os separou."

"Espere. Isso não vai terminar com um _e eles derrotaram todas as adversidades e viveram felizes para sempre_, certo?"

"Não, infelizmente, eu temo que não..." ele disse tristemente.

"Achei mesmo que não. Então, continue." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Pois bem. Depois de algum tempo, ela ficou grávida e teve a criança, uma menina. Os anos se passaram e, por fim, o povoado mandou uma expedição. Eles sucederam em matar o par, mas a menina conseguiu fugir para a savana. Ela era muito forte, pois herdara a força bruta do pai, mas sem suas fraquezas e, por isso, conseguiu se manter. Quando se transformou numa moça, começou a dizimar a população local de demônios e vampiros. Era muito talentosa nisso. Porém, não lhe fazia muita diferença matar humanos também, especialmente os que se metiam em seu caminho e, por isso, os xamãs resolveram fazer uma aliança com ela. Ela aceitou, embora não confiasse neles. A necessidade de se associar aos de sua própria espécie é realmente um impulso muito forte nos humanos, Buffy, e ela sentia-se como humana. Por fim, quando ela finalmente foi derrotada e morta, eles conseguiram reter e transferir os poderes dela para outra jovem. Essa foi a segunda Caça-Vampiros," Giles terminou e recolocou os óculos. "Com o tempo, os xamãs se ramificaram numa sociedade secreta e, por fim, se transformaram no Conselho dos Sentinelas."

Buffy ouviu a história fascinada. "Isso foi.. wow..."

"Bem, existe só mais uma coisa."

"Chuta!"

"Como? Oh, sim... Bem, existe uma profecia..."

"Não, não, não! Por favor, sem profecia, Giles. Sem profecias do tipo que contam como Buffy vai morrer, está bem? Porque nós já passamos por isso e não foi nada divertido."

"Essa profecia não é sobre como você morre, Buffy. É como uma criança nascida de um vampiro e uma Caçadora sucede finalmente em fechar a Boca do Inferno para sempre."

"Verdade?"

"Sim. Ela diz e eu cito aqui que 'A consagrada aos deuses irá tomar o vampiro com alma como seu protetor. Sua descendência luminosa irá fechar a passagem para o mundo das trevas.'"

"Espere um momento. Vampiro com uma _alma_. Poderia ser o Angel! E você nunca me contou!"

"Poderia ser ele, de fato," ele disse, pesaroso. "Mas você sempre foi a minha prioridade, Buffy. Eu não queria que você sofresse por algo assim. Profecias podem ser enganosas..."

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Giles? Como o Conselho pôde fazer isso! Eles sabiam da profecia e, mesmo assim, não quiseram ajudar quando a Faith o envenenou. Que direito eles tinham de fazer isso?"

"Eles nunca souberam que Angel tinha uma alma, até recentemente."

"Mas Wesley... Wesley sabia…"

"Sabia, mas eu o coagi a não contar a eles. Ele apenas divulgou essa informação a Quentin Travers e o resto dos Sentinelas quando vocês dois já estavam separados. Assim, quando pedimos a ajuda deles, nunca dissemos nada sobre sua alma, apenas que vocês dois se amavam. Não é realmente incomum, Buffy, que Caça-Vampiros tomem vampiros como amantes. Já aconteceu no passado e, mesmo não aprovando, o Conselho sempre esteve informado a respeito da ligação de vocês dois, mas encaravam isso como surgida de alguma impureza na origem dos seus poderes... aqueles bastardos esnobes... É por isso que eles não quiseram ajudar na cura de Angel."

"Giles, por quê, por quê? Ele poderia ter morrido. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

"Eu sinto muito, Buffy. Mas, na época, eu pensei que, no afã de fazer a profecia se realizar, o Conselho iria forçar uma cópula entre vocês dois. A alma de Angel, como você bem sabe, tem uma maldição e ele a teria perdido novamente. Desta vez, eles o eliminariam, é claro, e eu estava temeroso de não conseguir impedir isso. Eu não queria que você sofresse. Hoje, é claro, eu estaria mais inclinado a pensar que eles o eliminariam apenas para impedir a profecia. Você entende que eu não lhe queria nenhum mal?"

"Entendo, Giles. Mas, por quê? Eles não iriam querer que a Boca do Inferno fosse fechada e os demônios parassem de vir para a Terra? Essa não seria uma coisa boa?"

"Buffy, uma instituição antiga como o dos Sentinelas iria perder todo o seu poder se não tivesse mais Caça-Vampiros para treinar. É nisso que eles baseiam toda sua existência: no controle da Caça-Vampiros. Por isso todas as tradições, apenas para se manterem no controle."

"Estou vendo."

"É claro que, em toda sua estupidez e orgulho, Quentin não viu o que lhes aconteceria, pensou que estava seguro. Agora, tudo o que foi construído, está perdido. Todos os arquivos, tudo... É mesmo muito triste."

"É, é sim," ela concordou, embora uma parte de si não estivesse exatamente triste com a morte do presidente do Conselho dos Sentinelas. Ela, desde a primeira vez que o encontrara, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos e o vampiro que ele trouxera para seu _Cruciamentum_, teste que todas as Caça-Vampiros são obrigadas a enfrentar, quase haviam sucedido em matar a ela e sua mãe. Não, realmente ela não possuía nenhum motivo para gostar do falecido diretor geral do Conselho dos Sentinelas.

"Buffy, ainda tenho mais uma coisa para lhe perguntar."

"Manda. Depois de tudo isso, eu acho que não tenho nada a perder, não é?"

"E isso é extremamente intrusivo, me perdoe, mas eu preciso saber. Você ama o Spike? Ou seu coração ainda pertence a Angel?"

"O quê?", ela perguntou espantada. "Por que quer saber?"

"Spike é o pai verdadeiro dessa criança? Ou existe um outro homem?", ele evitou a pergunta dela, com novas perguntas.

"Você acha que eu estaria aqui chorando no escuro se existisse um outro homem? É claro que ele é o pai do meu bebê!"

"Me desculpe, mas eu tinha que saber," ele se desculpou sinceramente. "E você o ama?", era mais uma afirmação do que propriamente uma pergunta.

"Eu... eu não sei. Eu tenho sentimentos por ele, eu..." ela hesitou. "Eu sinto algo por ele, mas eu não sei se é amor, Giles..."

"Bem, para essa criança que você está carregando ser filho de Spike e, portanto,a da profecia, não só o vampiro precisa estar amando a Caçadora. Todos nós sabemos que Spike dedica uma devoção cega a você, mas o oposto também precisa acontecer. Você precisa retornar seu amor."

Buffy arregalou os olhos, ao sentir toda a magnitude daquela nova informação penetrar em seu cérebro.

(continua...)


End file.
